That's the way I like it
by LacrosseBoyzAreHott
Summary: Can u spell DRAMA? Love triangles, BoyGirl sleepovers, dates gone wrong, and hormones everywhere...trust me when i say u DONT want to miss out!
1. A perfect relationship?

**Chapter one**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Logan, Michael, or Chase. Or PCA—thought that could be cool. Basically, I don't own anyone. Well, except for Charlotte, Tyler, Ryder, Nate, Jeremy, and Alyssa. If you have any questions about them post and I'll answer. And if you want to use them in your stories just ask. But why would you want to do that?

Zoey Brooks plopped down on her bed and sighed. It was a happy sigh, for she felt as if she were floating on air. Basically, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She was pretty, got good grades, had great friends, and went to the coolest boarding school in the world, Pacific Coast Academy. But that wasn't the best part: The best part was that she was going out with the guy of her dreams. Chase Matthews was cute, smart, funny, good-natured, sweet…and he was all hers. She loved Chase and Chase loved her back. That was all she needed in the world.

"Oh Zo-ey!" Her best friend and roommate Nicole called. "Zoey, guess what I just found!"

Zoey sat up and smiled. "What, Nicole?"

She expected her friend to have spotted in a store a really cool skirt or maybe a discontinued lipstick. Instead, Nicole waved around a green flyer.

"What's that?" Zoey asked, only half-interested. After all, who needed paper when she had Chase?

"PCA is having a car wash!" Nicole reported excitedly. "To raise money for the scholarship fund. It says that we sign up in the main office."

"Oh, a car wash? Well that's cool, I guess," Zoey's face suddenly brightened. "Hey, do you think Chase will sign up for it?"

"I'd bet my favorite charm bracelet on it," Nicole grinned. Then she frowned. "Hey, where _is _my favorite charm bracelet?"

"Don't know," Zoey shrugged.

Just then Zoey and Nicole's roommate entered their dorm. She had dark curly hair and wore black sweatpants and a red tank top that read, "Question Authority" _over _a long-sleeved black shirt. But more noticeable than her rebellious fashion statement was the fact that she sported a very angry scowl.

"What's wrong, Dana?" asked Zoey. She brushed back her shoulder-length blonde hair and studied her roommate with her cocoa brown eyes.

"I'm stuck showing around the stupid new girl!" Dana exclaimed, fire in her eyes.

"There's new girl?" inquired Nicole.

"Well obviously!" snapped Dana, throwing her converse sneaker at her.

Nicole ducked and frowned. She could have just said yes!

"Don't throw a shoe at me Dana, but what's so wrong about showing around a new girl? Sometimes they can be really nice," offered Zoey with a smile.

"I just don't want to, okay?" Dana told her, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe our punk-rock pal has issues about meeting new people," Nicole teased.

"Maybe you should leave me alone!"

Dana's voice rose and her face turned red with anger.

Zoey laughed at her friend's reaction. "If she has to show a new girl around she might catch a disease…"

"IF A HAVE TO SHOW AROUND A NEW GIRL AROUND I'LL MISS MY DATE WITH LOGAN!" Dana yelled.

Zoey and Nicole stared at her in shock.

"That's the reason I'm mad, okay?" said Dana, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears awkwardly.

"A date—with Logan?" Zoey choked out the words.

"Ooh, Dana plus Logan equals hot, hot, hot!" Nicole cooed playfully.

Dana rolled her eyes. "If you tell anyone—_anyone_—you're going to wish you had never set foot in PCA, got it?"

Nicole gulped in return.

"Anyway," said Dana brightly. "Who's up for smoothies?"

Ten minutes later Zoey, Dana, and Nicole sipped smoothies at their favorite on-campus café, Double Shot.

"Yummy," said Nicole. "That hit the spot. Strawberry-Banana was good, but Mango Mania looks mega-deliciouso…"

She looked longingly at Zoey's smoothie.

"No way, Nicole," Zoey grinned and shook her head.

"I still like Blueberry Blast," said Dana.

"Blueberry Blast?" Zoey perked up and stopped thinking about her wonderful boyfriend Chase. "Isn't that _Logan's _favorite smoothie? I thought you liked raspberry!"

"No…" Dana shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, it is!" Zoey exclaimed. "Aw, I think that Dana likes Logan!"  
"Shut up!" Dana snapped. She lowered her voice. "Someone might hear you!"

Nicole grinned. "So it's true?"

"I didn't say that!" protested Dana. "I mean, it's just one date. Which, of course, I'll have to miss because of the new girl."

"How'd you get stuck showing her around?" asked Zoey sympathetically.

"I got caught reading a magazine in Biology. Mr. Addison wanted to give me detention after school, but I said that I had basketball practice after school. So he said that instead I would have to show around some transfer next week," Dana answered, frowning at the memory.

"But, more importantly, how'd you get the date with Logan?" Nicole interrogated with a sly smile.

Dana's face turned sour. "Not _that's _not any of your business," she said.

Nicole and Zoey exchanged glances.

"What?" Dana demanded.

"Uh, hi—mind if I sit here?"

The three girls turned to see a guy they had never seen before standing before them. He wasn't tall, but he was really cute. His blonde hair was shaggy and framed his face perfectly, his eyes were green and he had a friendly charm to him.

"Of course not," said Nicole. She smiled flirtatiously and gave him a wink.

The boy looked confused. "Sorry to bother you, but all the other tables are full. I'm Tyler, by the way. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," Zoey extended her hand. "I'm Zoey, and these are my friends Nicole and Dana."

"Hi, Tyler," Nicole and Dana said in unison.

Tyler shook Zoey's hand. "Nice to meet you too. So this is PCA, huh?"

"Yeah," said Nicole excitedly, obviously eager to talk to the hot new kid. "It's _soo _great. You should see the game room. And the lounge. And we even have this really nice restaurant here, it's called _Piers _and it's great for first dates, and…"

Zoey nudged her friend to signal that she was talking too much. Nicole didn't get the hint, however. "Oww, Zo, what was that for?"

Zoey blushed as Tyler shot them a quizzical look. "Never mind, Nicole," she muttered.

"So who do you room with?" asked Dana.

Tyler knitted his eyebrows, trying to remember. "I forget. But I have a piece of paper here that your vice-principal gave me…"

He dug around in his JanSport backpack, trying to find the sheet that had the name of his roommates. Zoey caught sight of a binder that had stickers with the names of surf companies plastered all over it.

"Do you surf?" she asked.

Tyler nodded. "I found it!" he declared triumphantly, holding up a piece of paper.

"So who are your roommates?" Dana slurped up the last of her Blueberry Blast smoothie.

"Two guys named Ryder Parks and Jeremy Whistle," Tyler reported. "Do you know them?"

"Ryder's on the basketball team," said Dana.

"Yeah, and he's really hot," Nicole put in. "But not as hot as their goalie, Nate."

"Nate Clinton?" Dana asked. "Nicole, he plays _point guard. _Goalies are for soccer. Not basketball."

"Same thing," said Nicole absently.

"Not that you girls aren't great or anything, but do you have any, I don't know, guys friends?" asked Tyler.

Zoey laughed. "Of course we do. There's Michael and Chase—"

"Chase is Zoey's boyfriend," Nicole interrupted.

Zoey scowled. For some reason she didn't want Tyler to know that she had a boyfriend.

"Well hey ladies, do you think you could make some room?" came a boy's voice as he strolled over to the four.

"—and there's Logan," Zoey finished glumly.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Tyler.

"This is Tyler," Zoey explained.

"Yo, Ty," said Logan. "You any good at basketball? We have three spots open for the team, but so far only girls"—he shot at glare at Dana"—want to join. But I know that if some guys tried out they'd get on, not the sissies who should be cheerleaders."

Dana glared back at Logan, though she was offended that he treated her so coldly after asking her out. "Don't forget that game of horse yesterday."

"I let you win," Logan replied.

"Sure you did," Dana responded sarcastically.

Zoey caught a glimpse of Chase walking with Michael through the café window. She sighed. She loved Chase, but he wasn't nearly as cute as Ty.


	2. Drama at Double Shot

**Chapter two**

"So you mean you have to miss our date?" Logan demanded.

"God, Logan, don't have a cow. It's not my fault, okay?" Dana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why the heck would you pull out a magazine if you were sitting in the front row?" Logan asked her angrily. He wasn't used to girls canceling on him, even though Dana wasn't just any girl.

Dana was hurt by his comeback. Though she hated to admit it, she really liked Logan, and she thought that he really liked her. "Logan, can't we just go some other time?"

"No," he answered, still mad. "I paid like fifty bucks for these reservations. Do you think I can just call up Piersand be all, 'Oh, I know this is short notice and all, but do you think you can squeeze me in Thursday night instead'? I may be a V.I.P, babe, but no one's _that _important."

"Why would you spend fifty dollars on _reservations_?" Dana sneered, trying to pretend that there wasn't a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Because most girls would see it as a nice gesture!" Logan retorted.

Dana crossed her arms. "Well I'm not most girls."

"No, you certainly aren't," muttered Logan to himself.

"What?" asked Dana.

Logan felt mad all over again. He had really been looking forward to this date and she had the nerves to cancel on him? "Fine, then I'll just find another girl to go with."

"Fine!" Dana yelled.

"Fine!" Logan yelled back.

"Zoey, I like your shirt," said Chase. They were sitting on his bed and talking about…well, nothing, really.

"Thanks," Zoey looked down at her shirt. It was a plain white tee.

"Want to go down to Double Shot and grab a bite to eat?" Chase asked, breaking the awkward silence. "We missed lunch because of…well, you know."

Zoey blushed. She certainly did.

"Okay, well want to go?" asked Chase.

Zoey nodded. Chase was great and the afternoon had been wonderful, but for reason she wished that she was going to Double Shot with Ty, instead.

Five minutes later, Chase and Zoey were seated and sipping fruit smoothies. Zoey was enjoying her signature Mango Mania, while Chase took delight in Wildberry and a grilled cheese. "Yum, this is good," he said, gesturing towards the sandwich. "Sure you aren't hungry?"

Zoey shook her head. Chase couldn't help but notice that she was being especially quiet.

"Anything wrong, Zo?"

"What?" Zoey looked at him. "Oh, no. Nothing wrong, Chase."

She gave him a weak smile just as Ty and two boys she didn't recognize walked in. They were definitely the three hottest guys there.

"Save me. It's Ty Martin," said Chase.

"Save you? Why?" Zoey laughed.

Chase put his head on the table. After five seconds he lifted it back up and said, "I hate the guy."

"Hate him? But he just got here!" Zoey exclaimed. After seeing Ty a second time the feeling that she wanted to go out with him was too strong to shake off.

"Yeah, well rumor has it that Leah Daniels already has a major crush on him," Chase answered bitterly.

"Leah Daniels?" Zoey pouted. "You mean the girl that you asked out last week?"

"Yeah, the girl that rejected me," he said.

"She likes Ty?"

"Yup," Chase said. "I'm not good enough for her, but the new kid is, huh?"

Zoey was taken aback. She had never seen Chase act so angry in her life.

"That's one thing I like about you, Zo," Chase suddenly smiled. "You're not getting sucked into his charm."

Zoey sighed. There was no way she could stay friends with Chase and go out with Ty at the same time.

Nicole strolled into Double Shot with Chase and Logan's roommate Michael. He was talking about basketball or something—she didn't know, she didn't care. All she cared about was Ty. He was so cute.

"…Can you believe I scored a three-pointer at the buzzer?" Michael was saying.

Nicole tried to pretend that she'd been listening. Could she believe that he'd scored a three-pointer at the buzzer? It was obviously a rimorical…or was the word rhetorical?...question. She probably wasn't supposed to believe that he could do that. "No way, Michael!" she said loudly. "I would never believe that, not in one million years! If someone told me that you scored a three-pointer at the buzzer I would tell them that they were lying…"

"Thanks, Nicole," said Michael, walking away.

"What?" Nicole called after him. Then she spotted Ty with that hottie Ryder and some other hot guy and forgot all about Michael.

"Hey there, fellas," she said, coming up to their table.

"Oh, hey Nicki," Ty held up him hand. "It is Nicki, right?"

"Or Nicole," said Nicole dreamily. He was definitely the hottest guy ever. And she was talking to him. It was heaven. "Whichever you prefer."

"Nicole is cool," said Ty. "So how are you?"

"Cool. You know, like my name," she said, blushing.

Ty laughed. Nicole loved his laugh. Anytime he even smiled was heaven on earth. "Hey, these are my roommates."

"Hi," said Nicole to the two other hot guys. She was so excited that her voice cracked. It was Hot Guy Galore.

"Hey Nicole, I'm Ryder," said one.

"I'm Jeremy, but everyone calls me Jem," said the other.

"Hi Ryder! Hi Jem! It's sososososo cool to meet you," Nicole gushed. "I mean, you don't even know how cool. It's super-cool. Beyond cool! It's…"

"Okay, Nicole," said Ty with an easy smile.

"Hey, Nicole!"

Nicole looked over to see Zoey waving at her from the table she and Chase shared. Nicole knew that she should be a good friend and go over…but her and Chase seemed to just love each other too much. She always felt like a third wheel. So she waved back but stayed where she was. "What are you guys doing later?"

"We were thinking of going to my cousin's lacrosse game," said Ryder.

"That is so cool—I love lacrosse!" Nicole said, putting a hand to her heart for believability. She had no clue what lacrosse was, but she wanted to go with them.

"Uh, okay," said Ryder.

Nicole frowned. Were they not getting the hint? She probably had to try harder. "Yeah, it's my favorite…thing. And I haven't been to a lacrosse game is soo long..."

"Would you like to go with us, Nicole?" Ty asked.

Nicole grinned and was about to say yes, when she remembered to make it look like she hadn't been expecting the invite. "Would I like to go with you guys? Wow, I wish I had thought of that. Let me see, though, I might have some other plans," she paused for a split-second. "Okay, yes."

"Great," Ty said with a smile. Nicole loved his smile. "Ryder, when should we leave?"

Ryder glanced at the chrome clock hanging on the wall. "In, like, ten minutes."

"Great, that leaves just enough time to go get my cell," said Jem.

"Jem left his phone in our dorm," Ty explained.

"Yeah, except I don't know where," said Jem, looking sad. "Hey Nicole, want to come help us look for it?"

Nicole squealed in delight. "I'd love to!"

"Great," Jem grinned.

Zoey pouted and crossed her arms. Where was Nicole going with Ty and his hot friends? Not that she cared, of course. She liked Chase. She liked Chase. Zoey repeated those words to herself.

"So, uh, Zoey," Chase searched for a topic to break the awkward silence. "Are you signed up for the car wash?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Zoey replied. She remembered how just a few hours ago the thought of washing cars with Chase had made her giddy. But Ty had changed all of that.

"Zoey, are you okay? You seem distracted," said Chase.

No answer.

"Yoo-hoo, Zoey?" Chase waved a hand in front of her face.

Zoey shook her head. "Yeah, Chase?"

"You okay?"

"Maybe," Zoey answered.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," she repeated, playing with the drawstring of her wispy mini-skirt.

"You want to tell me about what's going on?" Chase asked, leaning closer to Zoey. It was the best he could do at being a romantic. Nicole had once told him that girls loved when guys got romantic.

"Chase…" Zoey started.

"Yes, Zoey?"

Chase was so close that he could smell her Melon-flavored lip gloss.

"Chase, I…"

Zoey was about to do it. She was about to break up with the boy she had thought she loved. Would she have the guts to do it?

**(A/N: So…what do you think? It's my first fan fiction! Hehe…review, please! I luv u all)**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Chapter three**

Nicole looked around the boys' dorm. She loved it. It was untidy and smelled kind of funky, but she loved it. Because it was where the hottest guys in the world, Ty, Ryder, and Jem, lived.

Nicole laughed at loud when she saw a Shakira CD lying on one of the beds. She and Dana always made fun of Zoey for liking Shakira (**A/N: Sorry, all you Shakira fans! I like Shakira too, but this fits in with the story)**. "Whose is that?"

Ty blushed. "Uh, mine."

"Oh," Nicole's eyes widened. "Well, I only laughed because it's so funny that you like Shakira and _I _like Shakira!" she lied.

"You like Shakira? That's so cool!" Ty exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" asked Nicole in bliss. Ty had just said that something about her was cool—well, sort of, anyway.

"Yeah," nodded Ty. "Hey, would you like to come back to my dorm later and listen to Shakira on my new Ipod speakers?"

Nicole nodded eagerly, too happy to speak. Hot Ty had just asked her to listen to music with him!

"My favorite song is _La Tortura_," Ty continued. "What's yours?"

Nicole bit her lip. "Um—I like _Hola Chica_," she said. Hey, it was bound to be a song, right? Wrong.

Ty gave her a quizzical look and was about to speak when Jem said, "Man, I can't find my phone! Will someone call it?"

"I will!" answered Nicole quickly. She pulled out her mini Nokia. "'Kay, what's the number?"

Jem gave it to her. Within seconds, The Game's _How we do_ blasted from under a mattress.

Jem shrugged and pulled his phone out from under his bed. "Okay, whose ready to go?" Ryder asked.

"I am!" Nicole yelled, waving her hand around like an anxious school-girl.

Ty stared at her and then broke into a grin. She was so cute.

Zoey couldn't decide what to do. On one hand, if she broke up with Chase she could get Ty before some other girl did. But, on the other hand, breaking up with him would break his heart. And there would be no turning back—Chase would be gone from her forever. But if she didn't bag Ty soon some other girl would, and he'd be out of her reach for who knows how long?

Chase was leaning close to Zoey. He knew what _he _wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her.

"Chase…" Zoey was saying.

Chase closed his eyes and let his lips graze hers. She was scared out of his mind, but if she liked him as much as he liked her…

"Chase!"

Zoey suddenly pushed him away from her. His eyes popped open and his face turned tomato red. "What's the matter?"

"Chase, I want to break up," said Zoey softly.

"Zoey, why do you want to break up?" asked Chase in disbelief.

Zoey shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, Chase," she said, her southern accent more audible than usual. Chase loved her accent. He loved everything about her.

"Zoey, you can't do this to me," he moaned.

Zoey bit her lip. She felt awful. Chase looked so disappointed! Oh, how she wished Ty had never come into her life. Everything had been so perfect before. But he was there, he was cute, and there was nothing Zoey could do about it.

"Look, just give me a reason," Chase said. "I mean, I just want to know why!"

Zoey knew that if she told him the reason he would only feel worse. But she had to say something…

So she decided to lie.

"Yay RYAN!" Nicole cheered, leaping up. Ryder's cousin Ryan had just scored his third goal. The four of them (Ryder, Nicole, Jem, and Ty) were sitting on the bleachers at a high school a mile or so away from PCA. Usually, Nicole hated long walks, but she didn't mind it today, because she was accompanied by three of the hottest guys in the world.

"Hat-trick! Yes!" Ryder jeered.

Nicole turned to him. "You can do a hat-trick?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh, I guess. I've done it before," said Ryder.

"Can you show me?" Nicole asked him eagerly. She plucked Jem's Yankees cap off of his head and gave it to Ryder.

He gave her a quizzical look. 'Nicole, what do you want me to do with the hat?"

"A trick!" she answered.

A big grin spread across Ty's face. "Nicole, a hat-trick is when you score three goals," he explained with a laugh.

"Oh," Nicole pouted. "Well, Jem, here's your hat back."

"Nah," Jem answered. "You can wear it, Nicole. It would look cute on you."

Nicole squealed and put it on. It was a little big, but she didn't mind.

"Hey, it does look cute," remarked Jem.

Nicole giggled and batted her eyelashes. Even though Ty was cuter, it was harmless to flirt with Jem, right?

Dana was in a sulk. Nothing was going her way. She really liked Logan, but he had to go and be his stubborn self. They almost had a date! _Thanks a lot, new girl_, thought Dana sarcastically.

Getting up off of bed, she switched on her white laptop and signed on Instant Messenger. Logan was on! Dana fought the urge to instant message him, but when he IMed her she figured that it was okay to reply.

**PerfectionItself: **Well, well, well…if it isn't Detention Dana.

**BackOff66: **What do you want, Logan?

**PerfectionItself: **Hey, what did I ever do to you?

**BackOff66: **You were born.

Dana knew it was a lame and over-used comeback, but she couldn't think of any other 'tough girl' things to say. She wished that she could let her guard down around Logan, but she was afraid that he wouldn't like her if he knew that she was vulnerable. Even worse, if she made herself vulnerable she was able to get hurt. And no one could hurt her more than Logan.

**PerfectionItself: **A little feisty there, eh?

**BackOff66: **Shut up if you want to keep your face, pretty boy.

**PerfectionItself: **I know I'm pretty, Dana. I know you can't resist me, but you don't have to be so obvious about it.

Dana knew he was kidding, but if only he knew how right he really was…

**BackOff66: **Why are you wasting my time?

**PerfectionItself: **Fine, I'll make this short. I just wanted to tell you that I found another date for next week, so don't be so hard on yourself for canceling. Cheers, babe.


	4. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Chapter four**

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing those of you who reviewed **

**MrsLoganReese: Thanks! I'm happy u liked Nicole's line…**

**Well, here's chapter four…)**

"Chase, I don't know how to say this…" Zoey started. She and Chase were still in Double Shot, though they had finished their orders long ago. But Zoey had broken up with him, and now he wanted to know why.

"Just say it," Chase cut in.

Zoey took a deep breath and tried to think up a good and believable lie. She didn't like to lie, but Chase would be heart-broken if he knew she was dumping him for Ty. "I...I want to be single," she said, trying to read Chase's face. It was blank.

"You want to be single!" he finally exclaimed. "You could have told me that _before _you agreed to go out with me!"

Zoey hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She meant it.

"I really liked you, Zoey," said Chase. His tone made her feel even worse. "If you wanted to be single, you shouldn't have gone out with my and gotten my hopes up about having a long relationship with you. Why'd you do that?"

Zoey felt so ashamed of herself. She couldn't speak.

"Well, when you have the decency to talk to me stop by my dorm," said Chase in an even tone. He walked towards the trash can to throw his sandwich wrapper away, but didn't turn back once he had. He walked right out of the café without turning back once.

Zoey felt tears well up in her eyes. Oh God, why was she crying? Maybe she just needed some time alone. Maybe…

No. She needed to talk to Chase. But would he agree to it? His words had said that he wanted to talk, but his voice and face had made it perfectly clear that he didn't. Zoey rested her head on the table. She couldn't get his face out of his head. It was so hurt, so angry, so disappointed…

Zoey sighed. She hoped that all would be better when she dated Ty.

Dana stared at her computer screen, unable to move. She couldn't believe Logan was doing this to her. He was being so heartless. She hated him.

"I hate him!" she screeched.

"Dana—Dana, are you okay?" came a girl's voice.

Dana whirled around to see a girl in the doorway. She was short, and wore a really slutty outfit: a pink top that looked like a sports bra and a short denim pleated mini-skirt. She snapped gum

and twirled golden-blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Dana narrowed her eyes.

"Alyssa," the girl replied, blowing a bubble. "I, like, saw you in the caf earlier, 'member?"

"No," said Dana flatly, still angry. "And I'd appreciate it if you left my dorm, thanks."

"Whatever," Alyssa's face turned sour.

"What a bimbo," Dana muttered, turning back to the computer.

_Ding! _ Someone had sent her an instant message.

**PerfectionItself: **You there, Dana?

Dana hated everything about him. His screen name, the way he was obsessed with himself, the way girls were obsessed with him, his stupid hair…

_Ding!_

**PerfectionItself: **Don't you want to know who the lucky girl is?

Dana couldn't take it. She HATED him. Angry tears leaked out of her eyes as she quickly typed how she felt to Logan. She didn't care how many typos she made she just want to tell him that…

**BackOff66: **You're the biggesty flipping jerk I';ve ever flipping met! I ahte you! I hate you! You think you're so great, don't yjou, Logan Reeese? You thinok thjat just because you're hot you're god'sd gift to women or something, but you're not! You're just an ignotant, self-absorbed jerk I HSATE YOU

**BackOff66 has signed off**

"Truth or dare, Nicole?" Jem asked.

"Hmm…" said Nicole playfully. "Truth! I pick truth!"

It was late at night, and the four had been hanging around by the pool, playing truth or dare.

"Who do you like?" Jem asked, his face serious.

Nicole looked back at Jem. Who did she like? That was so easy. She liked Ty. But she couldn't say it right in front of him…she would have to think quick! "Uh, I like Chase."

_Chase! _Thought Nicole to herself. _Where had _that _come from?_

"Chase Matthews?" Jem asked in disbelief.

"Sure," Nicole shrugged.

Jem and Ryder exchanged glances. Ty just sat their looking cute, a peculiar frown on his face.

"Well, my turn," said Nicole brightly. They wouldn't take her answer seriously, would they? She hoped not. "Truth or dare…um…Ty?"

Ty grinned. "Dare, baby."

Nicole sighed dreamily. Was she his baby? Ooh, he was so cute. She would have to think of a good dare for him. "Ty, I dare you to kiss me!"

All was silent until Ryder stifled a laugh.

"Kiss you?" Ty repeated.

Nicole squealed and clapped her hands. "Yeah! C'mon, Ty, you're not going to back out on a _dare, _are ya?"

"Of course not," said Ty, trying to deepen his voice. "Nicole, will you set out into the bushes with me?"

Nicole was so excited she could hardly speak. So she just nodded her head giddily.

"Wait!" said Jem suddenly.

"What?" asked Ty, seeming anxious.

"Isn't that kind of inappropriate?" said Jem. "I think you should just eat dirt or something."

"Inappropriate?" Ryder laughed. "You're the one who made out with Alyssa Rivers!"

Jem's face turned red. "Hey, man, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"No, I said I wouldn't tell _Nicole_," Ryder corrected. Then he paused. "Oh. Oops."

"Whose Alyssa?" Nicole asked. Jem avoided her gaze.

"Who cares about Alyssa?" asked Ty. "Let's just get on with our—I mean my—dare, Nicole."

"Whose Alyssa?" Nicole repeated.

"Alyssa's hot," Ryder remarked.

"Alyssa's NOT HERE," Ty yelled, exasperated.

"Did someone say my name?"

Everyone turned to see a blonde wearing almost nothing at all standing before them. Everyone was silent.

"Now she is," said Ryder finally.

"Like, hey guys!" Alyssa greeted them, snapping her gum.

"Hey Alyssa!" answered Nicole. She was the only one.

"Who are you?" Alyssa looked at Nicole scornfully, and then looked at Jem. "Jeremy, who is she."

"Don't call me Jeremy. This is Nicole," Jem growled.

"Whatever. So who wants to play a game?" Alyssa asked, joining them.

"We kind of already were playing a game," Ty said, sounding annoyed.

Alyssa batted her eyelashes. "Ooh, I'd like to play a game with _you_, boy."

Ty looked disgusted. "Can we _please _continue?"

"Well I have a new game!" Alyssa proclaimed, oblivious to the fact that no one wanted her there.

"Uh, Alyssa?" Ryder started.

Alyssa looked annoyed. "_Yes, _Ryder?" she voice hardened.

Everyone looked at him. He just shrugged as if to say, _Just go along with her._

"Anyway," Alyssa continued. My game is called Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who's in?"

"I am," said Ty quickly.

"Same," said Jem, equally fast.

"Count me in," Ryder grinned.

Nicole hesitated. What was Seven Minutes in Heaven? Any time with the three hotties was heaven. "Um…okay!"

Ty grinned. "Awesome."

Alyssa clapped her hands. "'Kay, ready? My version goes like this…"

Nicole listened to the rules and gulped. Seven Minutes in Heaven sounded scandlivorous!


	5. The Newcomer

**Chapter five**

Logan couldn't take his eyes off of the computer screen. Did Dana really think that about him? Did she really think that he was ignorant, self-absorbed, a jerk…

Wait. All of that was true. Logan sighed. He knew that if he wanted Dana he would have to change. But could he do it?

bReAk

"Excuse me—excuse me, is anyone there?"

Ty, Jem, Ryder, Nicole, and Alyssa all turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was soft yet clear, obviously a girl's, judging by the pitch.

"Hello?" Ty called.

Alyssa snapped her gum.

"Hello?" the voice came again, this time closer.

Nicole's breath caught in her throat. What if it was a teacher? Would they get in trouble?

Out of the bushes stepped a figure. She was slender and a slight shade of tan, wearing pencil-thin Lucky Brand jeans and a simple, low-cut white Henley. She had long, silky dark hair, there was a light pink glow on her cheeks and dark eyelashes surrounded huge, mesmerizing eyes.

"Wow," Ryder whispered.

"Hi," said the girl nervously. She struggled to untangle her heeled shoe from unruly branches. "Um, I'm sorry to, um, interrupt what you guys were doing, but I'm new here. I wasn't supposed to arrive until next week, but—"

"Don't worry about it," said Jem, coming up to her. Alyssa scowled.

"'Kay. I'm Charlotte," Charlotte smiled. She was the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen.

"I'm Nicole!" she exclaimed. "And this is Ty, Jem, and Ryder"—she pointed to each person as she said their name. "And Alyssa. It's super-cool to meet you."

Charlotte laughed. "Thanks! It's super-cool to meet you, too."

Alyssa smiled devilishly. "Carmen—"

"Charlotte," Ty corrected, grinning at the newcomer.

"Carmen," Alyssa continued. "Is there a reason you're wearing heels? Everyone around here wears flip-flops or sneakers."

Charlotte flushed. "Oh, well—well I wear heels a lot," she explained, still embarrassed. "'Cause I wish I was taller."

"Whatever," Alyssa snickered. "It's weird. Isn't it weird, Jeremy?"

Alyssa shot Jem a murderous glance that said, 'You had _better _say yes, or just consider yourself dead meat'.

"Uh, I guess," Jem shifted his weight, looking down.

Charlotte looked hurt. Nicole just looked at Alyssa. What was her problem?

"Hey, whose there?"

This time the voice was gruff and mean.

"Oh no," Ty's eyes widened. "Teacher!"

The group scattered. Jem and Ryder took cover by diving in the bushes and crawling back to their dorms. Alyssa and Nicole took off towards the direction of the pool, even though that was the opposite direction of their dorms. And Ty ran! Charlotte, however, stood there paralyzed. _Oh no_, she thought to herself. _I'm going to get in trouble my first night! What am I going to do?_

She told herself to run, but she couldn't move. _Run, Charlotte, run! _She said in her head, but her legs wouldn't obey. They stayed rooted at the spot as the grumpy teacher drew closer.

"Charlotte!" Ty yelled, catching sight of her. He ran towards her.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked. She didn't have to answer; her frightened eyes explained everything. Ty grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her away, giving her nervous body no choice other than to follow. And they ran. And ran. Charlotte had no idea where to go, but Ty, still holding her hand, led her to the girls' dorm.

"Here you are," he said, breathless.

"Thanks," Charlotte whispered. "Well, I guess I'd better go in."

"Can you find your room okay?" asked Ty.

"Probably. I'm in room 103," she answered.

Ty nodded. "See you, Charlotte."

"Bye, Ty."

As Charlotte made her way down the deserted hallway, all she could think about was Ty. He was so cute.

bReAk

Quinn had read on a soda bottle that on average, humans rolled over seventy-two times in their sleep. Her theory, however, said that humans rolled over more than that. So as she slept she wore a large brass helmet that recorded how many times she rolled over. If she rolled over seventy-two times it would beep loudly. She would wear it every day for a month and then average the number of times she'd rolled. Sleeping soundly, Quinn was awakened by a soft knock.

"Yes?" she said abruptly.

The door creaked open. Slowly, a pretty brunette crept in. "Hi. Sorry to wake you—I'm Charlotte. I guess we're roommates!"

"That would explain the sudden appearance of suitcases," Quinn remarked, putting on her glasses. "I'm Quinn."

"Hi, Quinn," said Charlotte. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes," Quinn said truthfully.

Charlotte bit her lip. "I'm really sorry."

Quinn's face suddenly brightened. "Hey, would you like to make it up to me?"

"Um—sure?"

"Alright," said Quinn, unstrapping her helmet. "See this? All you had to do is sleep with it for a month."

"Alright," Charlotte laughed uneasily. "Can I ask why?"

"Science," Quinn shrugged. Charlotte didn't know how to respond to that.

"Now," said Quinn, switching off a bedside lamp. "Good night!"

Charlotte wasn't so sure. The helmet weighed about ten pounds.

bReAk

The next morning was Sunday. The day of rest. Zoey slept late and found that, none to her surprise, Dana was still sleeping and Nicole was out, probably wandering around PCA aimlessly. Yawning, Zoey stretched out her arms, wondering why she dreaded getting up.

Then she remembered. It all came flooding back to her. Breaking up with Chase, how she lied about wanting to be single, his hurt face…Zoey shook her head. She needed to do something about the situation. She got up and took a card-board box out from under her bed. It was a break up box. She would put in it everything that reminded her of Chase and then throw it out. And that would be that.

_Where to start? _Zoey wondered. She looked around the room, at her beanbag chair, a TV, a bag of chips…chips! She would never forget the time Chase had paid for her bag of Doritos. Into the box the full bag of chips went.

Half an hour later, almost everything in the room was gone. Zoey hoped that Nicole and Dana would understand.

"Speak of the devil," she mused as Dana awoke and got up to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where'd the toothpaste go?" came Dana's scream two seconds later.

"Oh," Zoey blushed, stepping into the bathroom. "I had to put it in my breakup box. Chase loves mint toothpaste."

Dana's moth hung open. "_What?"_

So Zoey explained the concept of the breakup box. When she was finished, Dana said, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To get your man back," said Dana with a smile. Before Zoey could protest, Dana grabbed her hand and led her to Double Shot, where Chase always had breakfast.

"Maybe he's not there!" exclaimed Zoey, in a last attempt to get out of the situation.

"Yes, he is," Dana grinned. "I can see his hair from over here."

Zoey laughed. The two girls reached the doorway and stepped in. Chase was there, alright. He was sitting on one of the leather couches, making out with Alyssa.


	6. Take me back

**Chapter six**

**(A/N: Hey you guys! Now, as you can probably tell, the plot is kicking in. So…um…stay tuned!)**

Zoey was in shock. She ran out of Double Shot, Dana trailing behind. Half-blinded by tears, Zoey kept on running. She couldn't believe it…Chase! That was _her_ Chase. Who did that girl think she was? That—that boyfriend-stealer!

"Zoey!" Dana screamed. Zoey kept on running.

"ZOEY!"

Dana was much more athletic than her friend, and easily caught up with her. She tried grabbing her arms.

"NO! Stop it," Zoey screeched, struggling free. Dana was getting frustrated: didn't Zoey know she was trying to help?

"Stay—here!" said Dana, pinning her arms to a tree. Zoey was silent. Tears still streamed down her face.

"Now, are you going to listen?" Dana asked.

Zoey didn't reply.

Dana crossed her arms, willing to wait. "We could be here all day, Zoey."

"Fine, I'll listen," Zoey muttered reluctantly.

"Good," Dana smirked. "Now, Zoey, why are you so mad at me? You practically put my eye out running away."

Zoey sighed. "I'm sorry, Dana. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _her_."

"Who?"

"That girl Chase was kissing!" Zoey exclaimed. "Who does she think she is, kissing my boyfriend?"  
"Uh, Zoey?" Dana bit her lip. "You broke up with Chase. So, technically, he's anyone's game."

The truth slowly dawned on Zoey. "Oh my gosh…you're right! Oh, but Dana, it was a mistake! I didn't mean it!"

"Okay, okay," said Dana rolling her eyes. She was through with being Ms. Nice Friend. **(A/N: Does that sound more like the Dana you know and love? I know that this chapter started out with Dana and Zoey not really being themselves. Zoey was just being weird because of the Chase/Alyssa shock, and Dana…well, she's back to normal!) **

"You're right, Dana!" Zoey suddenly exclaimed.

"Right about what?"

"Right about the fact that I should try to get back with Chase," said Zoey.

"I said that?" Dana asked, then she looked at the expression on her friend's face. "Oh, I mean…yeah. Thanks."

"Totally," said Zoey. "But I've got to talk to Chase!"

She sprinted back to Double Shot. On the way, she ran into Chase and Alyssa themselves.

"Hey, Zoey!" called Alyssa.

Zoey turned to the blonde girl, who was wearing a shirt that said 'I see you've met the twins' and booty shorts. "Who are you?"

"Alyssa," the girl answered, blowing a bubble with her gum. Zoey found herself wondering if the girl had been chewing that while she was kissing Chase.

"Oh—I'm Zoey," Zoey started, but Alyssa interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know all about you," Alyssa said.

"Really?" Zoey's face brightened.

"Yeah, Chase talks about you all the time," she answered.

"_Really?_"

"Um, no," Alyssa laughed. Chase laughed uncomfortably with her.

"Chase, can I talk to you alone?" asked Zoey, her tone not too friendly.

Chase started to answer, but Alyssa interrupted him.

"Chase, you said you'd walk be back to my dorm!" she complained.

Chase glanced at Zoey. "Can I walk Alyssa back to her dorm?"

"No," said Zoey, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a private spot, while Alyssa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Chase, who _is _she?" Zoey demanded. Chase detected jealously in her voice.

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh—Alyssa."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I know that! I mean why did you make out with her."

"Well, I was eating breakfast in Double Shot," Chase started.

"And?" Zoey prodded.

"And then Alyssa came and sat down beside me. She said I was really cute," he continued.

"_And?_"

"And she said there was cream cheese on my face. She said that she'd get it off for me…and the next thing I knew we were making out."

"Nice story," said Zoey, crossing her arms. "But don't think I believe it."

"It's true!" Chase protested.

"Uh-huh, whatever," Zoey said, walking away.

Chase grabbed her arm. "Look, Zo. I really liked you—you know that! But Alyssa has made it clear that she wants a long-term relationship. And so do I. Don't be mad…remember, you're the one who broke up with me."

Zoey looked straight into Chase's eyes. "Chase, would you consider going out with me again?"

Chase bit his lip. He said nothing for a whole minute.

Zoey stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I love you," she said, in barely a whisper.

Chase looked at her. She couldn't read his expression. "Zoey, I love you too—"

"So you'll take me back?" Zoey asked joyfully, preparing to give him a hug.

"—Or, I used to," he finished. "But once you finished it, Zo, you finished it. I really like Alyssa. The end."

He walked away, much to the satisfaction of the dumb blonde Alyssa, who'd been watching.

Zoey sighed sadly and looked at the ground. "So much for happily ever after, huh?"

bReAk

Logan knocked on the door of Room 101, flowers in hand.

No answer.

He knocked again and scowled. He had paid Jem Whistle five bucks for those flowers, someone had better answer the door. And soon. Logan knocked for a third time.

"One _second_!" came an annoyed voice.

Logan sighed dreamily. Ah, the lovely Dana.

"Okay, this had better be important, I'm in the middle of my—" Dana said, opening the door. She stopped short when she saw Logan.

"Why are you in a tux?" she said finally.

Logan smirked and tilted his chin, knowing he looked hot. He always did. "I brought you something, Dana. May I come in?"

"Uh—sure?" Dana stuttered. It came out sounding more like a question.

"Hmm, nice place," Logan remarked as he stepped in, as if he had never been there before. "Now, what did you say you were in the middle of?"

"Um…" Dana stepped in front of her dresser and over turned the _Yoga for Beginners _DVD that was lying on top of it behind her back. "My Emails! I was checking my email. I had a lot. You know…"

"Totally," Logan grinned. "These are for you, by the way."

He handed her the roses. She gaped at him.

"Well aren't you going to take them?"

Dana shook her head, erasing all the thoughts like, _Wow, he's hot _and _How sweet! _that had come rushing to her. "Logan, what's the deal? What about that girl you were going to take to Piers?"

"You mean Alyssa?" Logan asked without thinking.

"Who?" Dana responded immediately.

"Never mind," said Logan. He knew that if he told Dana the girl she would kill her. "Forget about her."

Dana plopped down on her bed. "How can I? How can _you_? I thought you two were having a hot date tomorrow."

Logan sighed, frustrated. Couldn't she just forget about his stupid tool? "Dana, she doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah?" Dana stood up. There was a malicious glint in her eyes. "That's probably what you told her about me, right? Well what I am? Someone you sweet-talk to make another girl jealous?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "No, Dana—"

Once Dana got herself worked up she was…well….worked up! "Just leave me alone, Logan!" she yelled.

"Dana, be reasonable," said Logan.

"Do you want me to _shove _you out? 'Cause I'll do it!"

Logan looked at his sneakers in defeat. "Bye, Dana."

As he walked down the hallway he stuffed the roses in a trash can.

What a waste of five bucks.

bReAk

Nicole was nervous. She had never been alone with Ty before. After their Late Night out, he hadn't forgotten about their date to listen to his favorite artist Shakira together.

"Do you like radishes?" she blurted.

"Radishes?" Ty repeated. "Uh, I guess."

"Cool. I love radishes," Nicole answered.

Ty didn't answer. He was fiddling around with his mini Ipod.

"Do you like green?" Nicole asked, referring to his Ipod. "I like green. Green's a cool color—do you think it's a cool color? I think it's a cool color…"

"Found it!" Ty exclaimed.

Nicole frowned. "Found what?"

"_La Tortura_," Ty responded with an obviously fake Spanish accent. "I love that song. Don't you?"

"Duh!" Nicole replied. When Ty turned his head she made a panic face.

Suddenly, the instrumentals to _La Tortura _filled the small room. When a woman's voice came on Ty sang along with her bashfully.

"I can't help myself," he blushed.

Nicole looked at him—he was definitely the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on.

Ty grinned at her. He sung something in another language. 'Don't you want to sing along?" he teased.

"I'm not a very good singer," Nicole lied. She actually wasn't a very good singer, but that didn't usually stop her. She was lying for another reason.

"You think I am?" Ty laughed. He sang some more unfamiliar words. Nicole resisted the urge to ask what language it was; if she did it would totally blow her cover as a Shakira-fan.

"Come on," Ty urged her.

Nicole listened some more. "I don't speak Chinese," she said finally. "Sorry."

Ty cracked up and put his arm around her. "Nicole, you're the best."

bReAk

Jem waited for someone to answer the door. He was waiting outside of Room 103, not completely sure what he was doing there but having a feeling it was going to help. He wanted to talk to someone about Nicole, and he was sure that her friend Quinn lived there. Rumor said she was a little nutty, but Jem had it bad for Nicole.

The door opened to a slim girl with huge, beautiful eyes. Her jeans were a light wash and pre-torn, and she paired them with a simple, tight white spaghetti-strap tank top. Peacock feathers dangled from her ears, and her dark hair was flipped back so that her part wasn't visible.

"Quinn?" Jem asked, confused.

"No," the pretty girl giggled. "Quinn's not here. I'm her roommate Charlotte."

Jem sucked in his breath. He remembered her now from last night—but he had forgotten how gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy was. Wow. "Uh—I'm Jem. Hi. Remember me?"

Charlotte moved out of the doorway so that Jem could come in. "Uh-huh, I think so," she answered.

"Well remember Nicole?" Jem blurted. He knew that if he didn't bring the topic up soon he'd just sit there gazing at Charlotte.

"Long really straight hair, bubbly personality?"

Jem nodded. That was Nicole all right.

"Yeah, I do," Charlotte said, opening a mini-fridge. "Want anything to drink?'

"Well—do you know if she had a boyfriend? Or likes anyone? Coke, please," said Jem.

"We didn't really talk. Except for last night," Charlotte pulled out a can of Vanilla Coke and an Orangina. "Vanilla okay?"

"Yeah," Jem said, taking the coke. "Well, I was just wondering."

"Do you like her?" Charlotte grinned. She re-flipped her back and graced him with a dazzling smile.

Jem shook his head, trying not to get infatuated with the stunning new girl. "Well—"

Charlotte laughed. "I can tell you do. That's so cute. So do you know if she likes you?"

"I can't really tell—she's friendly to everyone. But she did flirt with me at Ryder's cousin's lacrosse game," Jem answered with a grin.

Charlotte took a long swing of Orangina. "I think you should ask her out. Even if she does like you, she seems like a girly-girl, so she won't make the first move."

Jem considered the advice. "But how should I ask her? And where should I take her?"

"Be romantic," Charlotte advised. "I don't know about Nicole, but I like that."

"What would your ideal scenario be?"

Charlotte thought for a few seconds. "Well, first of all, the guy would have to be Brad Pitt for it to be perfect. Just kidding. Well, not really. Anyway, we would be hanging out and he would ask me causally. We would go out to a nice place, and then, if everything had gone well, he—this is the fun part—would pull out a really pretty ring and ask me to be his girlfriend! Like an engagement ring! Get it?"

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Jem asked.

Charlotte laughed and put up her hands. "You caught me! But that is romantic, don't you think?"

"Ugh, romantic and me don't really mix," said Jem, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe Nicole likes romantic guys," Charlotte offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, probably," sighed Jem. "Charlotte, will you teach me how to be romantic?"

bReAk

Dana and Zoey watched _The Titanic _on their couch. Zoey was wiping a tear from her eyes and Dana munched on some popcorn kernels.

"How _sad_!" Zoey sniffed.

"Whatever," Dana muttered. "Zo, you're taking all the blanket!"

They each had broken hearts, so Zoey had suggested a tear-jerker. With nothing better to do, Dana had reluctantly agreed.

"Are you even going to give Logan another chance?" asked Zoey.

"Maybe," Dana answered. "Are you going to try to get Chase back?"

"Naw, I don't think so," said Zoey.

"So you're flying solo?"

Zoey shook her head. "I'm going to ask Ty out tonight."


	7. Lovers and Friends

**Chapter seven**

**(A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed…**

**MrsLoganReese: You're had something to say about almost every chapter…thanks for the support!**

**Chris3137: Author of my fave fan fic, I really appreciate your compliments**

**zxxbsbmsgirl3148: LOL about the jaw-dropping thing. And I'm so happy u want to be my friend: - )**

**Chadslover: LOL. She is dumb, isn't she?**

**I think that's everyone...well, if I didn't include you, tell me! **

**All my love, and I hope you liked Chapter five. Now, here's more drama coming your way…)**

"You really think I'm the best?" Nicole squealed.

"Totally," Ty answered.

Nicole clapped giddily. "Yay me!"  
Ty grinned. Spending time with Nicole was so…refreshing.

"Nicole, can I ask you something?"

Startled, Nicole looked up into his friendly green eyes. She could get lost in them. "Y—yes, Ty?"

Ty smiled at her adoringly. "Nicole, will be you be my…"

**bReAk**

"I can't believe you're making me ask Nicole out tonight," said Jem.

"Hey," Charlotte punched him playfully. "If you don't want to go out and spend time with her be my guest."

"Okay, maybe you're right," Jem admitted.

"Of course I am," Charlotte answered, brushing her long hair back with a manicured hand. Jem watched her in awe.

"What?" Charlotte asked Jem self-consciously.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he replied.

Charlotte blushed. "Oh—um, thanks. You're, you know, cute too."

"Okay," Jem took a deep breath. "Can we review one more time?"

"Of course," Charlotte smiled. "Okay, I'm Nicole. And hanging out with you has been so fun, Jem."

"I've had a—oh, crap. What have I had, Charlotte?" Jem asked haplessly, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"You've a had a great time too, Jem," she reminded him.

"Right. I've had a great time too, Char—Nicole."

Charlotte looked at him hopefully. "And…?"

"And I was wondering, would you like to—I don't know—go out some time?"

"I'd love to!" Charlotte squealed, sounding just like Nicole.

"Great," Jem grinned. Even though Nicole hadn't said yes yet, just the thought of going out with her made him happy. "I don't know if you've ever been to Piers, but it's supposed to be really good. Does Tuesday night sound okay?"

"Perfect!" Charlotte clapped.

"See you then, Nicole," Jem answered.

Charlotte laughed. "_No_, I mean you stuck to the script perfectly. I would go out with you for sure."

Jem didn't answer. He just studied the gorgeous girl before him.

"I mean, if I were Nicole," said Charlotte awkwardly.

"Right," Jem shook his head.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I'm a little nervous," he confessed.

"Don't be—you'll do great. I just know it."

Jem bit his lip. He hoped so.

**bReAk**

"Lip gloss?" Dana asked, reading off the list her and Zoey had constructed.

"Check," Zoey answered, closing her eyes.

"Hair gloss?"

"Check."

"Silver ring?"

"Let me see—yeah, check."

"Blush?"

"Check."

"Perfect," Dana crumpled up the piece of lined paper and threw it in the trash can. "Go get him, girl."

Zoey was a wreck. Just the thought of asking Ty to go to Piers with her filled her stomach with butterflies. "I can't do this, Dana."

"Yes you can," Dana insisted. "And you'd better, because I need time alone to formulate my plan for getting together with Logan."

Zoey laughed and looked down. "Okay, I'll do this—for you."

"No," Dana was practically pushing her out of the door. "You're doing this for you."

"Okay, you're right," Zoey said as her friend closed the door. Nervously, she made her way to Ty's room. When she got there, she smoothed her hair and adjusted her silver necklace to make sure that the flip-flop pendant was perfectly centered before knocking. Finally, she summoned the courage.

"Come in," came Ty's voice. She practically melted—she was sure it was him she wanted, not Chase.

Zoey let the door creak open. "Hi, Ty? It's Zoey—"

She stopped short when she caught sight of Ty and Nicole sitting on his bed, Ty's around her.

She stood in the doorway for a couple seconds in shock, and then fled. She couldn't believe it—the luck she was having! She had tried to get back together with Chase, and had found him making out with Alyssa. Then she'd tried asking Ty out, only to find him with his arm around who? Her best-friend!

"Zoey!" she could hear someone calling. She had deja-vu.

She whirled around and found that this time it wasn't Dana calling her, however—it was Ty.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"Zoey," Ty repeated. He stepped closer. "I don't know what just went on back there, but I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong."

Zoey was about to ignore the textbook apology, when he shot her a smile. That she couldn't ignore.

"Is there any reason you came to my door?" he asked, his smile growing.

Zoey felt like she was floating on air. His smile was adorable. She was about to answer that she had been just stopping by to say hi when she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"I—I, wanted to know if…know if…know if you wanted to, uh--" Zoey sighed haplessly. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Piers with me Tuesday night. I have seven o'clock reservations for two, and I just figured you'd make good company."

Ty grinned at her. "I'd love to, Zoey."

**bReAk**

It was hard for Nicole to wait patiently for Ty as he tried to soothe Zoey, especially when he'd just been in the middle of asking her to be his something. Girlfriend, Nicole was sure. What else would it be? Finally, the door opened and in stepped a grinning Ty.

"Is Lisa okay?" Nicole asked peppily, melting at the sight of him.

"Lisa?" Ty asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Lisa, you know…blonde hair, brown eyes…"

"You mean _Zoey_?"

_Right…Zoey! _Thought Nicole. _I wonder what she wanted. Hopefully not Ty—she always gets all the guys_. "Oh, well is she okay?"

"No," Ty smiled wistfully. "She's more than okay."

Nicole flipped her hair. "Oh…Ty? What was it you were asking me?"

"Uh," Ty thought for a second. "Right! I was going to ask you—this is going to sound so stupid—would you be my—"

"Your what?" Nicole prodded excitedly. She could hardly wait.

"—My best friend!" Ty finished.

Nicole looked at him. Her mouth fell open. "What?"

Ty's smile was wide. "Your so fun and easy to be around. I'd love if we could hang out more."

"So would I," said Nicole truthfully. "But don't you want Ryder or Jem or someone as your best friend and me as…another kind of friend?"

"No way!" Ty squeezed her shoulder. "Nicole, the great thing about is that with you I never think of you as a girlfriend or anything, because I would never, ever go out with you. I just think of you as one of the guys, only you're a girl!"

Nicole couldn't even bring herself to smile—she was so hurt.

**bReAk**

"He said yes!"

Zoey's voice was as happy as Dana had ever heard it. "That's great, Zo."

"He said yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

"Yeah, so I've heard," Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Zoey gushed.

"Whatever," Dana rolled her eyes. "Now here's my plan for hooking up with Logan…"

**bReAk**

Just as Jem opened Charlotte's door to leave her dorm he came face-to-face with Logan Reese. He didn't really know Logan, all he knew about him was that the ladies seemed to love him. He seemed pretty stuck up, though.

"Oh—hi Logan. Are you here to see Charlotte?" Jem asked.

"Charlotte? Who the hell?" Logan spat. "I'm here to see the geeky Quinn. Someone put some kind of beeper in my socks, and I'm willing to bet it was her."

"Quinn's not here," came a voice from inside the room. It sounded like a female, so of course Logan struggled to see who it was. When he laid eyes on the sexiest girl he'd ever seen a hungry grin spread across his handsome face.

"Hey there, babe," he pushed Jem aside and walked over to the girl. Her long, dark hair was flipped back and perfect for running hands through while making out, not to mention her delicious, glossy pout…

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Charlotte, and you are…?"

"Logan," he finished with a cocky half-smile. "And I don't suppose you have a map?"

"A map? No, I don't think so," answered a confused Charlotte.

"Oh," Logan looked disappointed. "Then I guess I'll have to stay lost in your eyes."

Charlotte was taken a back. In surprise she watched her eyes in the mirror on the opposite wall. They were the same as always: big, bright, and surrounded by thick, long dark eyeslashes. She smiled shyly.

Logan smiled greedily. He had her. "Wow, your bed looks a lot comfier than mine. Mind if I sit on it?"

"No problem," Charlotte said as Logan sat down.

"Um, I'm going to go now. I have someone to see," said Jem, winking at Charlotte. Charlotte winked back.

Once Jem had left, Logan said, "Close the door."

Charlotte obeyed him.

"Hey, I like your earring," Logan said suddenly.

Charlotte touched her dangling peacock feathers.

"Can I see them? Come next to me," said Logan, his voice deeper than usual.

Charlotte did. When they were both sitting on the bed Logan touched her earring, and then brushed his hand through her silky hair. Next his finger-tips grazed her soft skin. Finally he cupped her chin with his hand. He watched her beautiful eyes look at him with curiosity, wonder, and question.

"It's nice to be alone with you," he said in a whisper, his lips close to hers.

Charlotte looked down. "Logan…"

"_Shh_," Logan softly put his index finger to her lips, which he was dying to touch with his. Charlotte fell silent as he took his finger away slowly and let his mouth draw closer. He pressed it against hers and placed his hand gently on her back.

Charlotte was about to make a move to stop him, but she never did. He was so hot, and his touch felt so good…

Logan kissed her harder. She was definitely one of the best looking guys she'd ever met, but…

"Logan, don't you think we're going a little fast?"

"Huh?" Logan was startled by her drawback.

"Well, we did just meet," Charlotte said, raising an eyebrow.

She was so sexy it drove Logan crazy. He wanted to kiss her again.

"So…" Charlotte shifted uneasily. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Sure," said Logan, trying to conceal his smile.

Little did Miss Charlotte know, but when Logan Reese wanted something he got it. And so it was only a matter of time before he got her.


	8. Be Mine

**Chapter eight**

**(A/N: Oh my god, guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. J'adore all of you! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had serious writer's block.**

**ConfusedMo: Hahahah, I get what you're trying to say. And I'll take it as a compliment…right?**

**Oh, and Chadslover: Zoey definitely didn't 'get' Ty. In fact, someone else is going to swipe him from right under her nose…)**

"I'm not doing it, Zoey," Dana said.

"Doing what?" Zoey asked.

It was the next morning, and Zoey felt giddy and happy. She would be out with Ty tomorrow night! She didn't need her roommate's problems bringing her down.

Dana sighed. "Getting Logan back. Word has it that he's crushed on that new girl Charlotte."

"She is pretty," Zoey put in.

"ZOEY!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Dana continued. "I still like Logan, but I'm not going to make a move on him. I'm going to find a boyfriend, instead. To make him jealous. Get it? Now is that genius or is that genius."

"Dana," Zoey sat up in her bed. "How did you find out already that Logan likes Charlotte?"

Dana shrugged. "Word travels fast. Anyway, it's time to put into action OPERATION BOYFRIEND."

**bReAk**

Half an hour later, Zoey and Dana were dressed and ready to begin Operation Boyfriend. Monday classes didn't start until noon. Dana looked especially good: she was wearing a black halter top, short red miniskirt, and black platform flip-flops. Her dark hair was blown-out and sleek, her lips were cheery red, and her dark eyes were lined.

"You're a knockout," Zoey whispered. "I'm sure the plan will be successful."

"I hope so," Dana muttered darkly.

A really cute guy was walking towards them. "What about him?" Zoey whispered.

Dana shook her head. "He's on the basket ball team. No way could I date a fellow player."

Zoey was about to speak when the guy approached them. "Hey, Zoey. Hey Dana."

"Hey," they replied.

"I'm Nate," he said to Zoey. "I play on the basketball team with Dana."

"Cool," said Zoey, studying Nate. He was very tall and very handsome. He had a tan, muscular body, curly dark hair, and a white, toothy smile.

Nate grinned at her. "You want to go out for ice cream or something? My treat."

Zoey shook her head. "Actually, I have to help poor Dana—"

"No, you go," Dana interrupted. The last thing she wanted was Zoey Brooke's pity.

"Really?" Zoey asked happily. "Kay-kay. "Let's go, Nate."

_Kay-kay?_

Dana looked after he blonde friend, shaking her head.

**bReAk**

Dana surveyed the cafeteria. It wasn't lunch time yet, but a couple of students were hanging out, drinking cans of Sprite from the vending machine. Were there any date-worthy guys? Dana had impeccably high standards. In fact, the only boy she'd ever fully approved of was Logan Reese.

"Hey there, hot mama, you look lonely. How 'bout a date?"

Dana whirled around to see some slime-ball of a guy giving her a 'I'm so hitting you' look. She could just imagine Zoey or Nicole squealing over his blonde locks and surfer-tanned skin, but this Jeese McCartney wannabe wasn't her type. "No effing way, you **BEEP**!"

Dana wondered why the boy had a smug smile on. She realized the reason when the strict history teacher said, "Dana Cruz—swearing in school? How un-lady like! To the vice-principal's office."

Dana didn't answer, move, or give any proof that she had heard the old lady's words. She was too busy looking at Logan. He was sitting on the other side of the caf, his arm around the stunning Charlotte Tabloid, who managed to look gorgeous in a simple blue-and-white Adidas track jacket, white pleated mini-skirt, and pink high top Sauconys.

_Who wears pink high top sneakers? _Dana wondered. All of the sudden, Logan looked up from gazing at Charlotte and his eyes met with Dana's. It felt like to her like she was frozen in time, staring into his penetrating eyes. Finally she forced herself to look away.

"NOW!" the teacher barked.

Dana sighed. Operation Boyfriend had better not fail her. She needed Logan.

**bReAk**

"Let's get out of here," Logan whispered to Charlotte.

"Why?" Charlotte asked. She was having a great time. The kids at PCA were really cool.

If it were any other girl Logan would have just ditched her with a sneer for not going along with his plans. But he knew that if he left Charlotte alone with all his Logan-clone friends they would pounce on her. And he really, really wanted to be alone with her. Because he had just seen Dana, and knew that if he didn't get some action from Charlotte he would still feel things for Dana. And Logan didn't like to feel confused.

He smirked secretively. "I have something to show you."

Charlotte loved surprises. It was the perfect bait. "Okay!"

She waved cheerily to Logan's friends. "See you guys!"  
"Bye, Charlotte," they said in unison, practically drooling.

She touched the top of her head to make sure that her sunglasses were perfectly placed on her shimmering dark hair before getting up and leaving with Logan.

**bReAk**

Nicole was still asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she murmured, not fully awake.

The door creaked open slowly and somebody stepped in. Nicole's eyes were closed, so she couldn't tell who it was.

"Uh—Nicole? You awake there?" the person asked, sounding nervous.

Nicole recognized the voice and her eyes flew open. "Ohmigosh…Jem! Yeah, I'm totally awake. What's up?"

She sat up in her bed and tightened her black hair scrunchie. Jem laughed at the sight of the girl with the most perfect hair in the world (in his opinion) wearing a messy ponytail.

"What?" she demanded with a laugh.

Jem shook his head and his face turned serious. "Ah, Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"I was…uh…wondering something," he said, taking deep breath. He was going to do it.

"Was is it, Jem?" Nicole asked happily, thinking he probably just wanted to borrow some money or something.

Jem had never been more nervous in his life. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmesometime," he blurted.

If Nicole had been anyone else she would have asked him to repeat that, but luckily she often talked like that and understood what he was asking perfectly. "You want to go out—with me?"

"Well," Jem started. "You know the PCA radio station?"

"PCA R-O-X?" Nicole put in. "I love it."

"Yeah," continued Jem. "Well they had this contest. The prize was free reservations for two at Piers, Tuesday night at seven. And I was one of the five winners, so…"

"I'd love to," Nicole smiled.

"Really?" Jem brightened. "But I thought you liked Chase!"

_Wrong, _thought Nicole. _I like Ty_.

**bReAk**

"So what's the surprise?" Charlotte squealed when they got to Logan's dorm. Chase was with Alyssa and Michael was practicing his lay-up shots, so they were all alone.

"This is," Logan answered with a low whisper. Before she could reply, he lightly touched her lips with his. When she didn't pull away he kissed her harder. And harder. Soon he was kissing her so hard that she was wriggling her blue and white Adidas track jacket off, revealing only a thin lingerie-looking pink tank top with a border of orange lace.

In her fourteen years of life, Charlotte had never kissed like that. The closest she'd come was with her ex-boyfriend Sean, who had gone to her old school. Well, ex-boyfriend wasn't quite the right word for it. They had never officially broken up. Sean had been extremely cute, he had messy light brown hair, freckles, and was the best shortstop anyone had ever seen…

No, she couldn't think about Sean right now. She had to think about Logan. Logan. Logan who she didn't know much about, only that he was hot and seemed to like her. A lot. Charlotte was used to guys liking her, but Logan made her feel special, like she was the only one he cared about.

Yeah, _right_.

**bReAk**

When Zoey went to bed that night she felt happy and content. Not only had she had a great day with Nate, star of PCA's basketball team, but tomorrow night she would be having a romantic dinner with Ty Martin. For most girls that was only a dream, but for Zoey Brookes it was a reality.

**bReAk**

Charlotte slept peacefully. That is, until the heavy metal contraption on her head that Quinn made her wear starting beeping wildly. Cursing under her breath, Charlotte tried to find a way to make it turn off. As soon she did a noise came from outside the door.

Charlotte froze.

It was no more than just a shuffle, but shuffles didn't come from no where. There had to be a person. Suddenly, a note was slipped under her door and quick footsteps echoed through the hallway. Curious, Charlotte read the note.

_Charlotte, I love you. Will you be mine?_

Even though it was only early October, a candy BE MINE heart was taped to the note. Charlotte first thought was:

_Aw, how sweet!_

Her second thought was:

_Who sent this?_

And she knew how to find the answer.

Without giving a thought to the fact that she was in short blue Paul Frank boxers and a loose, long-sleeved white cotton V-neck tee Charlotte flung open the door and sprinted down the hallway, intent on catching her mystery admirer. Soon a figure came into her vision.

"Hey!" she called.

The person turned around in surprise. Charlotte's breath caught in her throat when she realized that her admirer was…


	9. Piers is the new Hell

**Chapter nine**

"Ty!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Ty's face turned a dark crimson color. Busted.

"Ty!" Charlotte said again, catching up with him. "I didn't know you liked me."

Ty studied the girl before him. Her long ponytail was a mess, she was barefoot, and yet she still looked beautiful. "I do," he said finally.

Charlotte blushed at those words. It was like they were getting married.

"What?" Ty asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

"Anyway," Ty stuck his hands in the front pocket of his grey sweatshirt. "Want to go out or something some time? How about tomorrow night? We could go to Piers or something."

Charlotte was about to respond when she remembered something: Tomorrow night was Jem and Nicole's date. She had promised Jem she would at Piers with Ryder, who had won reservations from some radio contest just like Jem had, so that if Jem screwed up she could save the date. But she didn't want to tell Ty (who, now that she thought about it, she really liked) that she would be about with another guy, so she just said, "No, no I can't do tomorrow, sorry."

Ty breathed a sigh of relief. He had just remembered that tomorrow night he would be out with Zoey. "Okay, well some other time then?"

"Some other time," Charlotte promised.

**bReAk**

The next day, Tuesday, the afternoon classes seemed to take forever. But Dana wished that they were twice as long, for hoped that seven o'clock would never come. She had gotten detention the day before for cursing at that slime ball who was hitting on her, and in detention some random guy had asked her out. For some unknown reason, she was probably just upset about Logan, Dana had agreed to going to Piers with him Tuesday night at seven, because he had won some contest. And now it was Tuesday, and Dana really _really _didn't want to go.

_Ring ring!_

The end-of-classes bell rung, signaling that it was four o'clock. Great. In three hours she'd be completely miserable with some new guy named Sean. In fact, the only good thing that had happened to her so far was that the Dean had stopped her in the hallway and said that Dana wouldn't have to show around the new girl anymore, because she had arrived early.

Dana made her way to her dorm where Zoey was already seated on her bed, a huge pile of clothes in front of her.

"What's up?" Dana asked, even though she didn't really care.

"I don't know what to wear tonight," Zoey moaned.

"Where are you going?"

Zoey sighed. "Out with Ty—I'm so excited. And I need to look extra-special for my future boyfriend, but how am I supposed to look special in jeans?"

"You have tons of skirts," Dana offered, trying her best to be nice. "What about this one?"

She held up a flouncey white Abercrombie skirt that was Zoey's favorite.

"No, it's dirty. See that tomato sauce stain on the bottom?" Zoey said.

Dana smiled mischievously. "We could cut the bottom off.":

**bReAk**

Two and half hours later, Zoey and Dana were ready to go. Well, Dana was going to wear the jeans and graphic tee she had worn to school that day, but Zoey was all ready. In process of cutting her stain off, they had succeeded in cutting off basically half her skirt, so her white mini was _short_. She paired it with a black halter tube top, and she flipped her blonde hair and applied a deep red Maybelline Wet Shine Diamonds lip gloss.

"Ready?" she asked Dana, looking at herself in the mirror as she spoke.

Dana rolled her eyes at Zoey's vain-ness. She knew the girl wasn't used to seeing herself look _sexy _instead of _pretty_, but come on. "I guess so."

"Let's go!" Zoey squealed.

They made their way to Ty's room and knocked on the door.

It opened to Ty.

"You look really nice," he said to Zoey.

Zoey knew that she didn't look nice. She looked _hot_.

**bReAk**

Nicole finished blow-drying her hair and blew herself a kiss in the mirror. It was almost seven o'clock, and she had to meet Jem at Piers in five minutes. Luckily, it was only a three minute walk.

"Hey you," she greeted him when she got there.

"Hey Nicole," Jem replied, giving her blown out hair, pleated denim mini skirt, and white Split tee the once over. "You look…wow."

"Thanks," she giggled flirtatiously, even though she only thought of Jem as a good friend she was going to a fairly nice restaurant with. "I'm so starving. Ready to Rock?"

Jem nodded. Like hell he was.

**bReAk**

Charlotte's mascara-coated eyes fluttered open and looked at the clock.

**7:08**

Charlotte bolted up. She was supposed to have been at Piers almost ten minutes ago, and she wasn't even dressed. But she couldn't be late for not only Ryder, but Jem. Jem who need her.

_Oh, Crap_.

Charlotte looked down at her velour short-shorts and white cami. She sighed. It would have to do. Before running out the door in her rubber thong flip-flops she ran a brush through her long, dark hair, applied a shimmery plumping gloss, put in dangling silver chandelier earring, and hoped to god that Piers wasn't too nice of a restaurant.

**bReAk**

Alyssa Rivers didn't really care whether or not Chase believed her 'Sorry, I have cramps, can't hang out' excuse. Chase Matthews wasn't even THAT cute, anyway. The only reason she had made out with him at Double Shot was:

She needed to make out with _someone_, both Ryder and Logan were ignoring her even though she had kissed Ryder and Logan had asked her out.

To get that Zoey-brat. She was so perfect that _someone_ needed to steal her boyfriend.

And besides, Logan Reese was HOT. And he had asked her to Piers. And she needed a full hour to get into her cropped tube top, khaki mini-skirt, platform sandals, and do her make up. And now that she was waiting in Piers with Logan she knew that it had been the right decision, even if Chase did decide to break up with her.

Right, like he'd do that.

**bReAk**

Dana and Sean and Zoey and Ty were all in line together, and though Dana still had feelings for Logan, she had to admit that Sean was pretty cute. Even if he was a new kid. When it was finally their turn to talk to the man at the front desk, Ty said, "Hi, my friend I won the Piers radio contest and have reservations, please."

"Ah," the Piers worker, who was in a suit, wiped his mouth with a napkin even though he wasn't eating anything. "And which of the PCA ROX winners are you? Ty Martin, Sean Elliot, Ryder Parks, Jeremy Whistle, or Logan Reese?"

Dana's jaw dropped. _Logan _was one of the winners?

"Ty Martin and Sean Elliot," Sean answered.

"Right this way," the man in the suit answered. "All the PCA ROX winners are seated in the VIP section."

"Sweet," Ty remarked.

Yeah, only the evening was going to be anything _but_ sweet.

**bReAk**

Nicole was so excited about going on a nice date that she didn't even notice that Logan and Alyssa were behind her and Jem in line until Logan spoke up.

"I'm Logan Reese," he said. "And I want to be seated. Now."

"Logan!" Nicole squealed. "Alyssa! Like, heyy."

Alyssa scowled at the two. "What are _you _doing with _her_, Jeremy?"

Jem scowled back. "We're on a date, Alyssa."

"Whatever," Alyssa snapped her gum.

The two couples were led to the VIP section, where there were five tables for two set up.

"No flippin' way," Dana said slowly, dropping her roll.

"What?" Sean asked her, having no idea why she was staring at Logan and his date.

"_No flippin' way_," repeated Dana, this time louder.

Logan smirked at Dana he got to his table, and even pulled out Alyssa's chair just to spite her.

"NO FLIPPIN' WAY!" Dana exclaimed, pushing her chair out and standing up.

Sean frowned. "Dana, what's _wrong_?"

"Shut up," she commanded. She couldn't deal with him right now. "Logan Reese, why the flip you with that Alyssa-brat?"

"Well," Logan leaned back in his chair, his lax attitude just making it worse. "I asked her to join me."

"Alyssa made out with Chase," Dana crossed her arms, still standing.

"Alyssa, how could you double cross Chase?" Zoey spoke up from the table her and Ty were sharing. The five tables were arranged in a circle, with the girls sitting on the inside and the guys on the outside.

"You made out with CHASE?" Logan demanded.

Alyssa shifted uncomfortably. "What do you care? I heard that you kissed Charlotte Tabloid," she spat.

"You WHAT?" Dana and Ty roared at the same time.

"Charlotte Tabloid?" Sean asked.

Just then Charlotte and Ryder walked in.

Alyssa's mouth dropped open. "Ryder why are you with CHARLOTTE?"

"Why not?" Ryder replied defensively.

"Because you made out with me!" Alyssa screamed.

Logan, Charlotte, and Zoey said at the same time, "WHAT?"

"You're a slut!" Logan cried.

"How could you do that, Ryder?" Charlotte pouted.

"You cheated on Chase _twice_," Zoey accused.

"Whatever," Alyssa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Charlotte is this your boyfriend?"

Charlotte looked around for the speaker and found herself looking straight at her old boyfriend.

"Sean!" she exclaimed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sean demanded.

"Why are you here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I transferred," he replied coolly, and then repeated his question once more.

Charlotte didn't know quite what to say. She didn't consider Ryder her boyfriend, but she didn't know whether or not he thought she was his girlfriend. "Um…"

Sean took that as a yes. "Does he know that, technically, _I'm _still your boyfriend?"

"What!" Ryder exclaimed.

"We never broke up." Sean said.

"Then why'd you ask ME out?" Dana demanded.

Charlotte put her head on the table.

"Why'd Charlotte kiss Logan?" Sean retorted.

"You kissed LOGAN?" Ryder asked in disbelief.

"You SLUT!" Dana growled.

"Why, do you still like me, Dana?" Logan asked innocently, though of course he just wanted to rub it in her face.

"Shut UP!" Dana yelled.

"You still LIKE him?" Sean demanded. "And you went out with me?"

"You still like him," Alyssa snickered. "How pathetic. He chose me over you!"

"I don't even like you," said Logan truthfully.

"WHAT?" Alyssa asked in embarrassment.

Nicole laughed.

"Shut up," Alyssa told her. "At least I'm not going out with someone who probably doesn't even like me."

"I'm not going out with him!" Nicole yelled.

Jem looked hurt. Charlotte rushed over to him.

"That was mean," she told Nicole.

"Well I still can't believe you made out with Logan," Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"Neither can I," Zoey put in.

"Shut up," Nicole said to her. "You're the one going out with the guy I like!"  
"You LIKE him?" Zoey exclaimed.

"You LIKE me?" Ty asked.

Nicole didn't answer. Her face turned red.

"You LIKE him?" Jem demanded.

"I cannot believe you like my boyfriend," Zoey told Nicole.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Ty yelled.

He didn't think he'd be the one to yell, but the tension was so thick he could hardly breath, and he needed to get it out.

Zoey's face flushed. "You're not. I—I thought you were."

"No, I like Charlotte," Ty answered automatically. Oops.

"You WHAT?" Sean, Logan, Ryder, Zoey, and Nicole demanded.

Suddenly a waiter appeared. "Are you all ready to order?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

**(A/N: Okay, everyone HAS to tell me what they thought of that chapter. I hope it kicked ass!)**


	10. Liars, catfights, and persuasive boys

**Chapter ten**

**(A/N: Yay, chapter ten! This chapter is like drama-hangover, with an extra dose of cat fights and lust…enjoy!)**

Room 101 was silent.

Zoey and Nicole weren't speaking because they each believed that Ty was theirs. And Dana wouldn't talk to anyone because she was so upset with Charlotte for making out with Logan, and at Alyssa for going to Piers with him.

"What the hell does that skank want with MY Logan?" Dana muttered.

"What?" Zoey looked up from her Teen Zine.

"Nothing," Dana glared at her.

"Whatever," Zoey made a face. "I'm going to go visit Chase, okay?"

No answer.

"Fine," said Zoey. She gasped when Nicole gave her the finger, but then sighed with relief when she realized that her friend—oops, ex-friend—was holding up her _index _finger. At least Nicole was still……Nicole.

**bReAk**

Zoey knocked on door 36 **(A/N: I wasn't sure if this was the boys' dorm number or not…tell me if I'm wrong!) **tentatively. She hoped that Logan wasn't in there.

"Who is it?" came a girl's voice.

Zoey gulped. Who was that? "Uh—it's Zoey. Who is _this_?"

"Come in," the voice answered with a hint of boredom and annoyance. "It's open."

Zoey creaked open the door and found a blonde wearing tons of make up, pink soffes rolled over three times, and a black form-fitting tank top sitting on the bed, swinging her tanned-from-a-bottle legs back and forth. Alyssa.

"What are _you _doing here?" Alyssa snapped her gum.

"Visiting Chase," Zoey replied with just as much attitude, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are _you _doing here?"

Alyssa made a face. "Something important, not stupid like you."

"Well that what is?" Zoey asked.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed, getting up.

Zoey stuck her tongue out and pulled on the string of her purple-and-orange PCA sweatshirt.

"Oh, hey Zo," said Chase, stepping out of bathroom. "Oh, are you still here, Alyssa? I'm not sure if you want to hang here for an hour until Logan gets back. It might get kind of boring."

Zoey raised her eyebrows at Alyssa. "Oh, yeah. Real important."

Alyssa looked away. "See you guys," she muttered, walking out.

Chase closed the door behind her. "Zo—" he started.

"No," Zoey cut him off. "Chase, I just want to tell you something. Well, two things."

"And what's that?" Chase asked, curious.

Zoey sighed. It was hard for her to say what she was about to say. "Chase, Alyssa doesn't like you."

Chase looked down. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured it out when she came here this morning and asked where Logan was," Chase said, trying to sound casual but unable to conceal the hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry," Zoey told him truthfully.

"Naw, don't be," Chase shrugged. "We had what we had and that's the end."

Zoey smiled weakly. "I had something else to say. I think—Chase, I think we should be friends. No relationship, no anger."

"You're right," Chase agreed. "Things have been tense since I made out with Alyssa. We definitely did better as just friends."

"Yeah," Zoey said, almost laughing with relief. "No break-ups, no first kisses, no worries about other people…"

"Worries about other people?" Chase asked. "Zoey, there were no other people in out relationship."

Zoey didn't answer.

The truth slowly dawned on Chase.

"Who was he?" Chase asked, though he really didn't want to know.

Zoey looked down and answered.

**bReAk**

Charlotte couldn't believe it. She had only been at PCA for a couple of days and already things were turned upside-down. She was pretty sure that Dana, Ty, Sean, Alyssa, Ryder, Zoey, and Nicole were all mad at her. Dana, Ty, and Sean were all mad because she made out with Logan. Dana thought that Logan was her boyfriend, Ty thought she was a slut for making out with Logan and then agreeing to go out with him, and Sean was angry because he didn't think she had the right to kiss someone else when she hadn't broken up with him. Alyssa was mad at her for kissing _her _date and going to dinner with Ryder, who she also believed belonged to her because they had made out a while back. Ryder was mad at her for having a boyfriend and still going to Piers with him, and Zoey and Nicole were both mad because Ty liked her.

Charlotte sighed. She had to make things right again. She made her way down the hall to Room 101 and knocked, biting her lip.

"Go away," came a hard voice. Dana.

"Please," Charlotte said. "I really need to come in."

"No," a different voice corrected her. "You _need _to leave us alone."

Charlotte listened as the first voice said, "Shut up, Nicole," and something hit the wall. "Don't throw stuffed animals at me!" the voice came again.

Charlotte resisted at urge to laugh and said, "I hope you locked your door, 'cause I'm coming in…"

Luckily, the door was open.

"Excuse me!" Dana exclaimed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Look, bizotch, I know you have a problem with me and that's just too bad, because right now you're going to have to listen."

Dana crossed her arms. "I don't have to do anything."

"Fine," Charlotte answered, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe she had almost tried to threaten Dana. "Then don't listen. I going to talk anyway. I didn't know you liked Logan when I kissed him. So sorry."

"Leave and take your sorry with you," Dana told her with a glare.

Charlotte stomped her foot. "You know what? I TRIED to be nice! Well now I'm done with that, since your obviously too much of BITCH to accept an apology. Oh yeah, and Logan? He must like me much more than he likes you if he kissed me. Twice! That's the reason you hate me, isn't it? Because he likes ME and not YOU? Well now I bet you hate me even more because your date was my ex! It's seems like I'm getting ALL your men, doesn't it, Dana?"

"GET OUT!" Dana screeched.

"GLADLY!" Charlotte screeched back..

_Whoa_.

**bReAk**

"Ty!" Chase exclaimed.

Zoey nodded numbly.

"I can't believe this!" Chase threw up his arms.

Zoey stayed silent. It was just like when she had dumped him, she felt ashamed and Chase was in shock and angry.

"But more than that," Chase sat down on his bed. "I cannot believe you, Zoey."

"Call me Zo," said Zoey meekly. She loved when he called her that.

"Zoey. Zo. Whatever. It doesn't matter, because the whole time we were dating you were in love with Ty!"

"Not true!" Zoey argued.

"Yeah?" Chase stood up and walked over to her. "And how can I believe anything you say? You said you wanted to break up so you could be single, but you really wanted to get with Ty. And then you guys made a date, but that didn't satisfy you. You had to get a date with PCA's studliest stud."

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm talking out you getting ice cream with NATE."

"Chase—" Zoey started.

"No, don't bother," Chase told her. "I don't need you. You're a liar, _Zoey_."

**bReAk**

Sean Elliot woke up to an empty room. His room mate, Nate Clinton, was nowhere in sight. Sean couldn't believe what had gone on last night. The girl of his dreams, Charlotte Tabloid, was a student at his new school, but she had a boyfriend. Well, about three, it seemed. Last night had been confusing, but he had gathered that:

1. Charlotte was on a date with some guy named Ryder.

2. Charlotte had made out with some guy named Logan, who was liked by the girl Sean was on a date with.

3. Charlotte was liked by a guy that two other girls liked, named Ty or something.

Sean sighed. Boy, did he have competition. Maybe it was time to check that competition out?

Sean's first victim was Ryder. He typed in the school website and logged in, and then clicked on Search. He didn't know Ryder's last name, so he just typed in his first.

_**Ryder: two results**_

The two results were Mr. Ryder Addison, whom Sean assumed was a teacher, and Ryder Parks. He clicked on the latter.

**Ryder Parks**

**Status: Student**

**Grade: Eighth**

**Age: Fourteen**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair color: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye color: blue**

**Height: five foot eight**

**Extracurricular activities: Lacrosse, band**

**Room number: 45**

**Room mates: Jeremy Whistle, Tyler Martin**

Room 45? Sean was in Room 47, it would be a quick walk. He didn't quite know what he was going to do when he got to Ryder's dorm, only that he wanted to make the guy pay for taking Charlotte on a date.

When Sean arrived at dorm 45 he knocked loudly. He heard voices inside, so he opened the door.

"I can't believe this!" Jem was saying to Ty. "How could Nicole like you and not me?"

"Hey, you can have her," Ty retorted.

"How could you just give her up!" Jem yelled back. "She's funny, pretty, and smart…well, maybe not that smart…anyway, I love her, man! And you stole her from me!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL HER FROM YOU!" Ty screamed.

"BUT YOU STOLE CHARLOTTE FROM ME!" Ryder yelled in return, getting into the fight.

No one noticed Sean until he said, "Hey guys—remember me?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ty. "You were with Dana last night, right?"

Sean nodded.

"Man, was she mad that Logan was with Alyssa or what?" Jem asked.

"Like I care," Sean said. "Dana's hot, but I have my eyes on another girl."

"And who's that?" Ryder asked, raising an eyebrow. He collapsed onto his bed and Sean took a seat on the blue beanbag chair.

"Oh, no one," he answered.

"Liar," Ty laughed, joining Ryder on the bed.

"Yeah, spill!" Jem demanded.

Sean realized that he could get so much out of the three boys. So he decided to milk the opportunity for all it was worth. "I will, but you guys have to first."

"Huh?" They all answered in unison.

"Who do YOU guys like?"

"Easy," Ty sighed. "Charlotte."

"Ditto," Ryder said.

"Yeah, but she only thinks of you as a _friend_," Ty told him.

"I like Nicole," said Jem hastily, not wanting another fight to break out. "No, scratch that. I _love _Nicole."

"Nicole is cute," Ryder observed. "Same with that Zoey girl."

"My roommate is crushing on Zoey," Sean said.

"Yeah? Who's your roommate?" Ty asked.

"Nate Clinton," answered Sean. "And I have to say, she _is _hot."

"I second that for sure," said Ryder.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Dana?" Ty asked. "I mean, she's feisty, but definitely not ugly, if you know what I'm saying…"

"Totally," Jem agreed. "But that girl's not my type."

"Is Dana the dark-haired girl with the big mouth?" Sean asked. "Yeah, I'd date that one for sure."

"Is that who you like?" asked Ryder.

Sean shook his head. "Nah, my sights are set a bit higher."

"Not Charlotte-Tabloid high, I hope," Ty frowned. "'Cause she's _mine_."

"Why don't you let her decide that for herself," Ryder fired. "After all, she made out with Logan Reese."

"Please, what girl hasn't made out with Logan Reese?" Ty rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Nicole," Jem said defensively.

"Well maybe we should let Charlotte decide for herself," Sean said slowly

"What?" Ryder and Ty said together.

"Let's ask her," answered Sean with a grin.

**bReAk**

Logan paced back and forth in his room. It hadn't been hard to get Chase and Michael out of there, Chase was upset about some fight with Zoey and Michael would take any excuse to brush up on his free throws, even if it was almost ten o'clock at night. Charlotte would be there any minute. He had called her phone and asked her to come over, and she had at first refused to come over, saying that the two of them together caused too much drama. But then Logan lied and said that he had something of hers to give her that she had left in his dorm. She had agreed, and was supposed to arrive…

_Knock knock._

Now.

"It's open," Logan answered.

The door opened slowly and Charlotte stepped in. She had obviously been getting ready for bed, wearing a big white tee shirt and little black shorts.

"Logan," Charlotte took a step closer to him. "What did you need to give me?"

Logan took her hand. Charlotte looked as if she was about to draw back, but never did. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to where I need to give it to you," he answered.

"Give what me to me?" Charlotte asked as he led her to his bed.

"You'll see," said Logan. "Sit down."

"But why—"

"Just do it," he commanded.

Charlotte was silent.

Logan's voice was low when he said, "Now here's what I had to give to you."

And he gave her a kiss.

This time, however, Charlotte refused to let him go on. She remembered the previous times when they had been on his bed and he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. But not this time.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Logan," Charlotte took a deep breath. "We can't keep doing this."

"Why not? We're fourteen!" he cried.

Charlotte looked down at the blue comforter. "It's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Oh, I can't do this now," Charlotte closed her eyes. "I'm so exhausted, I just want to go to sleep."

"Sleep over," Logan suggested.

"No, no way," she protested, but even so she slid down onto the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Here, take a pillow," Logan smirked. If she slept over there was no way she could refuse him in the morning.

"No, I'm not sleeping over," Charlotte muttered, starting to drift off.

Logan was sitting with his back propped up against the wall, and he lifted her torso and dragged it onto him, so that her head rested against his chest.

"You still awake," he asked.

Charlotte's eyes opened slowly, looked up at him, and then closed again. Logan looked down at the lovely girl with an expression of hunger on his face. He fingered the split ends of her ponytail, lost in thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open. There stood Sean, Ty, Ryder, and Jem.

"Hey, Logan have you seen Char—" Sean started, but he stopped short when he caught sight of his girlfriend sleeping with her head rested on Logan's chest.


	11. American Idiot

**Chapter eleven**

"Get the hell off of her!" Sean yelled. He was a nice guy who didn't get mad often, and yelled even less often. It actually sounded funny when the tranquil boy raised his voice because his voice was so raspy, but he loved Charlotte more than anything.

"'Scuse me, but I'm not _on _her," said Logan, keeping his cool.

Charlotte's eyes opened slowly. "What…?"

"Omigosh—Logan!" she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes opening to their regular size. "Sean! How…?"

Charlotte sat up, bumping Logan's chin with the top of her head.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Sorry," she turned her head to face him as she apologized. When their eyes met she couldn't look away. Her eyes stayed locked on his sexy brown ones, unable and unwilling to stray.

"Y-yeah," she finally stammered. "I—I'm sorry."

Logan replied with a cocky 'yeah, I know I'm hot' half-smile.

"Charlotte," Sean said.

Charlotte whirled her head around to face Sean, whipping Logan in the face with her ponytail.

"Ow!" he cried again.

But this time Charlotte didn't apologize. She wasn't ready to get lost in Logan's eyes again. Logan was a jerk.

_Yeah, a jerk I made out with twice_, Charlotte reminded herself. _And a jerk I just fell asleep on._

"Sean," Charlotte started. Her voice sounded tired, and Sean didn't have the heart to yell at her.

"Charlotte," his voice was soft and understanding. Charlotte loved the sound of his voice. It always sounded like he had a sore throat, but in a nice way. "It's okay. You don't have to explain."

Charlotte smiled gratefully. She had really missed him. She'd missed his floppy dark hair and face full of freckles. Sean was also the sweetest guy she'd ever met. He was so easy going, and so fun…

"No," Charlotte said. "I do have to explain. Can we go back to your dorm?"

"Naw," Sean ran a hand through his hair. "Nate's in there with that girl Zoey. I don't think we should interrupt them."

Charlotte smiled weakly. She _was _tired. Her and Sean could always talk tomorrow.

Logan sensed Charlotte's exhaustion and knew that there was still hope. "Come on, boys, out. This is my dorm, you know."

Sean sighed. "See you, Logan. Charlotte."

But Charlotte was already asleep.

**bReAk**

"So, Nate," Zoey batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "You're on the basket ball team?"

Nate grinned back at her. "Yup."

They were in his dorm, sitting side by side on his bed. Earlier Nate had caught sight of an upset Zoey sitting all alone in the PCA park, so he asked her if she wanted to sleepover. And she had gladly accepted.

"Wow. That's soo cool," Zoey gushed. She knew that she was being ridiculously flirtatious, but she didn't care. She needed to forget about Chase and Ty somehow.

"Yeah, It really is," Nate agreed. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned back. "So, Zoey. What do you want to…do?"

Zoey just shrugged and smiled. Whatever would make her forget all about Chase and Ty.

Nate switched on his CD player and Green Day's _American Idiot _blasted out of the speakers.

"Zoey…" he started, leaning closer. Zoey knew he was about to kiss her but didn't care. She didn't like him all that much, but if it would make her forget…

_Don't want to be an American Idiot._

Nate's lips touched Zoey's. Zoey kept telling herself that she wasn't just using him to take her mind of the two boys she really cared about.

_Don't want a nation that's under the new media_.

They started to kiss, but in guilt Zoey pulled back. Could she really kiss Nate knowing she liked someone else?

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

Nate looked at her. He had wanted that kiss more than anything.

_The subliminal mind-fuck America._

Zoey looked at his sad expression and swallowed. She knew she would have to get over Chase and Ty and hook up with Nate. She didn't like him, but who cared about what _she _wanted?

Zoey leaned forward again and this time she kissed him. Satisfied, Nate started to kiss her back as the chorus to American Idiot kicked in.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alien nation._

As the two kissed something didn't feel right. All Zoey could think about was Chase. And Ty. And Ty and Chase…

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_.

Nate was happy as anything. He had had a crush on Zoey for a while, and for a while he had thought that she only had sights for that afro kid and the new guy. But he was happy to see that he seemed to be wrong. Or so he thought.

_Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow_.

Zoey head started to spin. Why was she doing this?

_Well that's enough to argue_.

**(A/N: So…what'd you think? I know it was short, but I don't think it needed to be long. Anyway, I'm to take a break from the OC's (like Charlotte, Sean, Ryder, and Jem) and focus more on the original characters like Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Chase, Michael, and Logan. I know Michael hasn't been in the story much, but I plan to give his a big part. Oh, and I don't own the song American Idiot. It's by Green Day and on their album titled American Idiot and everyone should get it because it rocks. Don't forget to review!)**


	12. Confessions

**Chapter twelve**

**(A/N: omg i haven't updated in literally 4ever! SO SORRY OMG! So much has been going on…so much dramaa going around…me and my boyfriend almost broke up cuz I was kinda flirting with another guy (oops!) and anywayz itz not like u care haha! SO here's chapter twelve luvies)**

"Man, how did u _beat _me?" Michael whined to Dana. They had just gone through a quick round of horse, and Michael had to admit that the girl had _game_.

"It's called skill," Dana grinned, wondering why she didn't hang out with Michael more often. He was cool and laid-backed, unlike his man-whore roommate.

"Pssshh," Michael rolled his eyes good naturally. "One more game."

"Fine," Dana smiled, suddenly throwing him a hard, fast chest pass.

Michael caught the ball without blinking an eye.

"So, I heard some pretty messed up stuff went down at Piers last night," he said, shooting the ball from the foul line.

_Swish!_

Dana walked over to where Michael was standing to try and imitate his shot. "_Some_ pretty messed up stuff? It was Laguna-freaking-Beach! He's out with her but she made out with him who is liked by her who also kissed him…"

Michael cursed as Dana made the shot. "So I'm guessing that one of the 'him's' you mentioned is Mr. Reese?"

"Don't remind me of him!" Dana exclaimed. "That A-hole has made out with two girls in the last week!"

Michael missed his three point shot. "Damnit. But you know, I head Logan's got it bad for the new girl."

"Charlotte?" Dana sneered, shooting the ball. It went in. "Oh please, she's nothing but nice hair, a pretty face, and a perfect body."

"She's seems nice," Michael argued as Dana passed him the ball. "In the cafeteria line she let me cut in front of her when I told her I was really hungry."

"Like she even eats!" Dana exclaimed. "I saw her Abercrombie jeans on Quinn's floor. They're a size 00."

Michael winced as the ball bounced off of the rim. "Man, an H! Anyway, she's not that tall."

Dana ignored him and took a shot. "And what the freak is up with Alyssa Rivers? That two-dollar-ho."

"Two dollars?" Michael laughed out loud. "Please, that slut works for free!"

Dana gaped at him.

"Not that I've done anything with her," Michael replied hastily. "No, I don't go for the tactless girls," he looked straight at Dana. "You're not tactless."

Dana cursed as she missed her shot.

**bReAk**

Logan wasn't even close to being tired. He wasn't sure where Chase was, same with Michael. All he knew was that he was alone with Charlotte at night, and it seemed as if she was sleeping over.

"You're hot," he told the sleeping girl, looking down at her. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, and he liked how she was resting on top of him, her head propped against his chest. He took her hand with his and stroked her thumb, enjoying the softness of it. He kissed the top of her head and said, "And you can try to resist me, but in the end…"

He kissed her head again. "I will have you."

**bReAk**

Zoey and Nate had been making out non-stop for over an hour.

"We should probably be getting some rest," Nate yawned. "You can take my bed, I'll take the floor."

"Mmmm," Zoey murmured in agreement.

"I think my roommate Sean is staying over with Jem Whistle, Ryder Parks, and Ty Martin," he continued. "You know them?"

_Ty Martin…Ty Martin…Ty Martin…_Nate's words replayed in Zoey's head. She had to forget about him. "Nope!"

"Oh," Nate shrugged. "Well, good night, Sexy."

_Sexy?_ Well, well, well, it looks like someone gets around.

**bReAk**

"Chase?"

Chase was seated all alone on a bench in PCA's park. It was almost midnight, which was why he was surprised to see Nicole standing a few feet away from him. "Hey Nicole."

"Chase, what are you doing out here?" she asked incrediously.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered, sounding tired. Hey, he probably was.

Nicole sat next to him. "Thinking…"

"About what?" Chase looked at her.

Nicole sighed. "I think I hurt Jem's feelings last night, at Piers, because I think he likes me, only I like Ty. No, I _love _Ty. Wait—you weren't at Piers last night, were you?"

"Nope," now it was Chase's turn to sigh. "But provides an explanation for why Alyssa suddenly wasn't feeling well."

"I'm really sorry, Chase," Nicole told him truthfully.

"Yeah, so I am. So anyway, who's it going to be, Ty or Jem?"

Nicole bit her lip. "Oh, I don't know! I'm not sure who Ty likes—I think he likes Charlotte, but he was out with Zoey. And Jem…" Nicole stopped. "Oh, I don't know. Love's crazy."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

The two sat in silence for a moment or so. "You know, Nicole," Chase started. "You're pretty…" he searched for the right word. "Awesome."


	13. Just when everything was going good

**Chapter 13**

**(A/N: Oh….my…god! You guys are literally the BEST! OH MY GOD! You reviews meant the world to me you don't even know! Thank you SO MUCH! I was going to wait until tomorrow to write the next chapter but since I love you all so much I'm gonna write it tonite, even tho I have a ton of shizit to do 4 homework. But my luv for u all is too strong! Thanx for making my day! Muahh)**

"Oh my freaking god. What the fuck?"

Logan's eye opened with a start when he heard the voice. _I must have fallen asleep_, he thought. Judging by the light pouring in through the small window, it was definitely morning.

"Logan Reese, you are without a doubt the biggest asshole I've ever met!" came the voice again.

Logan looked to see where it was coming from. Uh-oh—Dana was standing in the doorway. (Looking hot as ever, Logan noted)

In one swift motion, he shoved Charlotte off of him and ran a hand through his golden-brown hair. "Dana, Dana, Dana," he cooed. "And what brings you to my room…alone?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Give me a _break_! I was looking for Michael."

Logan's eye focused on her lips as she talked. Damn, she was FINE!

"Logan, are you even LISTENING to me?" Dana demanded.

Logan shook his head, his curls going everywhere. Somewhere in the back of Dana's mind a voice said, "He is hot!"

"Sure, I'm listening," he lied. "And I'm definitely seeing. How hot you are, that is."

Dana was taken about for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you want, Logan?"

Logan walked to towards her. "You," he said in a low voice, smashing his mouth against hers.

At that moment, Charlotte woke up.

**bReAk**

When Zoey opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing she saw was four boys. All looking at her.

"Aahh!" screamed, startled.

"Shut up!" someone who sounded like Ryder scolded. Zoey's eyes came into focus, and she found that it was, indeed, Ryder. Along with Sean, Ty, and Jem.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoey whispered loudly, in an effort not to awake Nate, who was still snoring on the floor.

"Um, this is Sean's room, too," Jem reminded her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Zoey blushed and stepped out of the bed, adjusting the denim mini she had fallen asleep in.

Ty grinned and shook his head. "Naughty girl," he joked.

Ryder laughed.

"Well, we'd better get to class," Sean said. "Coming, Zoey?"

"Totally," she smiled at him. With his light brown hair and face full of freckles, Sean was really, _really_ cute.

The five carelessly walked out of the room, not even noticing that a girl with curly red hair and cat-eye glasses had been standing with her back to the wall right outside of Sean and Nate's dorm. She was holding what appeared to be a tape recorder, and into she whispered, "Zoey Brookes is a _slut_."

**bReAk**

Nicole was in Algebra class, taping her pencil against her desk impatiently. Oh, how she hated class! A girl named Rachel Adams crept into the room, ten minutes late, hoping that Mr. Edison was too busy scribbling math problems on the board to notice her. She was almost at her desk when he whipped around.

"Adams!" he barked.

"Yup?" a boy answered.

"Not Adam!" Mr. Edison scolded. "_Adams!_ As in Rachel? As in LATE?"

Rachel didn't look embarrassed at all. "Sorry," she said in her matter-of-fact, prissy tone. "I was gathering material."

Mr. Edison did not look happy. He hated when students were late, and hated it even more when they had an excuse. "Material for WHAT?"

Rachel smiled slowly, her smile sending shivers up Nicole's spine. "The school newspaper."


	14. Gossip and Betrayal

**Chapter 14**

**(A/N: Chapter fourteen! Love it or hate it here it is! Well your probably a lil confused and thinking, 'who the hell is Rachel and why do we care about her?' but it will all be explained in this chapter! Cool? I think yes. So anywayz, I've decided that I will love anyone who reviews 4ever. So what r u waiting 4? REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! And I might just update sooner…)**

**To all my amaazing reviewers:**

**EminemTHEOChelps: I am, yo. Haha.**

**Music4mysoul: Thanx, babe. 2nd reviewers always make my day **

**Stardust104: haha I know I always get that about the piers part….thanks!**

**Youknowyouluvme01: I know! I cant wait to write it! lol**

**Norwegianchick101: Yeah she deff is…OMG Nate and Sean thatz soo weird…Nate sounds hot lmao…**

**Topazchick08: I hope so!**

**Twinkleestar: Guess what? I read your fan fic and it rocked! Anywayz, SABRINA…haha thats so cool!**

**LovelyLauren: OMG thanx! Wow do I love compliments…hehe…yeah so I'm deff gonna add tons more as much as I can!**

**THE MORE REVEIWS I GET THE SOON I WILL UPD8! EXCEPT THAT IDK HOW MUCH U WANT ME 2 UPD8 SO THAT MITE NOT HELP…ANYWAYZ, PLZ REVIEW! xo**

"ZOOEEYYY! Ohmigosh! ZO!"

Nicole rushed down the PCA hallways looking for her best friend. It was the next Friday afternoon, and everyone was ready to begin their weekend.

"Yo Nicole, whassup," a boy causally said as she raced by.

"Derek!" Nicole exclaimed, forgetting her problem. "Hey fella!

"Looking good, Nicole," he replied, winking at her.

Nicole suddenly remembered that she had to find Zoey. "Right back at ya!" she called over her shoulder as she ran past.

She ran straight into Zoey.

"Hey Nicole," Zoey laughed. "Where's the fire?"

"Fire?" Nicole exclaimed. "OMG! There's a fire?"

People around them looked around in a momentary panic, and then rolled their eyes when they realized that 'No-brain Nicole' had just had one of her many blonde moments.

"No, Nicole, it's just an expression! It means why are you running," Zoey explained.

Nicole seemed stumped. "You know, Zo, I don't know…hmm…OH MY GOSH!"

"What?"

"I just remembered! It was about you!"  
Zoey was taken aback. "Really, what was it?"

Nicole's eyes widened as she shoved the newsy edition of the school newspaper, _PCI _(Pacific Coast Informer), at her friend. "It was just released, it comes out when classes are over on Fridays!"

Zoey bit her lip. "So?"

"So check out the gossip column!" Nicole shouted, so that everyone around them heard. A few people pulled out their PCI's and flipped to the gossip page, to see what all the fuss was about. Softer, Nicole added, "It's the only reason I buy it."

Zoey grabbed the PCI and turned to page 6. It read:

**What's up, PCA? Gossip by Rachel Adams**

**Wow, what a week! First _Rebecca Collins_ and _Marcus Davison_ broke up—and it's about time! I mean, weren't they so in love that it made you sick? I don't know who broke it off, though—some say Rebecca dumped him during chem (using the ever-so-harsh, "There's just no chemistry" line—my personal fave!), and some say that Marcus dumped her over instant messenger, saying 'U G2G 4ever'. Any info on that little matter, you know who to call! And then _Alyssa Rivers_ surprised us all with wearing a bikini top and boy-shorts underwear to class and just when we thought she had _finally_ run out of skimpy outfits! I guess that's her only guy-getting strategy, right Lyssa? And speaking of s-k-a-n-k-s, when did _Zoey Miss-Perfect Brookes_ become one? Because not only did she have a little sleepover with adorable _Nate Clinton_, PCA basket ball star, but she also had a flirt-feast with _Ryder Parks, Jem Whistle_, and cute newcomer _Sean Elliot_. And we're totally positive the word 'naughty' was mentioned at least once. Hey, wasn't she just dating cute-but-geeky _Chase Matthews_? Ahh, that's right, he was stolen by an _h_ and an _o_. For those of you who can't put 2 and 2 together, that stands for HO! It also stands for Hold On, because I've got more coming to you next week!**

**Signed the Snoop with the Scoop,**

**Rachel!**

Zoey let her jaw drop. "Oh. Em. Gee."

"I know!" Nicole agreed. "She made you out to be a total slut."

"No kidding, Nicole!" Zoey half-said half-shouted, her face turning red. "I can't believe this! What's her problem?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows. "What isn't? She used to he such the geek, and at the beginning of the year when she got the job for the gossip column, her popularity sky-rocketed. Now she uses her power to gossip publicly and make everyone feel bad, just like she used to feel bad. At least, that's what I heard."

Zoey glared at her friend. "You can't always believe gossip."

"Oh, this kind you can," Nicole replied.

Zoey gulped. She wondered if anyone was saying that about her being a slut.

**bReAk**

Charlotte felt faint. "What…is going….on?"

Right in front of her eyes, Logan Reese, the boy who had claimed that she meant something to him, and Dana Cruz, who she knew could be a _bee_ and an _otch_, were kissing. Of course, as soon as she had a woken Dana and pushed him away and said, "Get _off_ me, Logan!"  
But that didn't fool Charlotte.

"Charlotte, It's so not what it looks like!" Dana rushed to explain. "Thathorn dog pounced on me out of no where!"

"You know you liked it Dana," Logan grinned.

That was it. Charlotte slid off of Logan's bed and headed to the door.

"Logan, what the hell did you kiss me for?" Dana was demanding as Charlotte was leaving. "You jerk!"

Charlotte quietly closed the door behind her. She was so hurt. Logan didn't even see to care that they were broken up—even she wasn't sure if they had ever been together. Everyone called her the hottest girl at PCA, if she was so hot than how come he hadn't even said good-bye?

On her way back to her dorm Charlotte spotted Sean. God, she missed him, but he looked like he was having fun with Jem, Ryder, and Ty.. Better not to bother him, she figured.

"Charlotte!" Sean had called her, and was summoning her over to the world.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Missed you in Biology," Ryder told her.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

"I don't know, classes let out about half an hour ago, so maybe three-thirty?" Jem guessed.

"I missed all my classes?" Charlotte panicked aloud. "Damn!"

Ty laughed. "Where were you?"

"With _Logan_," Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, hot and heavy?" Ryder teased.

Charlotte caught a glimpse at Sean's face when Ryder that. He looked a combination of mad, sad, and confused. Of course, with his messy light brown hair and freckled face, he still looked hot as ever. "Far from it," Charlotte told him. "I'm so done with him."

"What happened?" Ty asked, sounding excited and happy.

"Dana happened. But it wasn't her fault. Bye, guys, I'd better get dressed," she said, looking down at her pajamas and giggling.

"Bye, Charlotte," they all chorused in unison, walking in the opposite direction.

Charlotte set off to her dorm, where she showered and changed into a white denim mini-skirt and a silk yellow camisole. She didn't even touch her blow-dryer, she just let her damp hair run down her back and dabbed on some shimmering lip gloss. When she emerged from the bathroom, there was Quinn.

"Hiya, Charlotte," Quinn smiled, flashing her braces. "Would you like to be the first to test of hair-dying potion? Just a tiny sip should do…it can even give you highlights!"

"Um, no thanks," Charlotte wrinkled her little nose. Drinking potion seemed a little far out, but Quinn was really nice. _Maybe all she needs is a guy_, she found herself thinking.

"Hey, Quinn, Do you know Raymond James?" she asked.

"Sure, I have interacted with him at one point in time or another," Quinn shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You guys would make a pretty cute couple…"

Quinn shuddered. "Me and a _boy_? No way! After my unrequited crush on Mark, I am through with the male species."

"Oh, okay," Charlotte slid on a pair of gold flip-flops. "I just thought he was a little cute in a—you know—_science_ sort of way," Charlotte had been about to say geeky, but had caught herself at the last second. "Anyway, bye. I'm off to the lounge."

**bReAk**

Everywhere Zoey went, whispers followed her. When she went for dinner in the cafeteria with Nicole and one boy had said to her, "Hey, Zo-ho! Haha, it rhymes!"

And by the time she sat down half the caf was calling her Zo-ho.

_Zo-ho! Zo-ho!_

Zoey buried her face in the table.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Charlotte was walking in with Jem, Sean, Ty, and Ryder and laughing at something Jem said. When she spotted Logan with Dana (who looked like she was about to kill him) he tried to catch her eye. She heard someone yell "Zo-ho!" and smiled maliciouisly at Logan.

"Lo-ho," she smirked, before walking away.

Dana laughed and locked eyes with Charlotte. She two girls smiled.

"Dana, babe, let's go get us a table," Logan said loudly.

Dana gave him a look as if to say, "_Are you crazy?_" "I'm going to sit with Nate Clinton," she announced. "Hot-tay!"

Nate grinned and made room for Dana at his table, while Logan scowled. Hadn't Nate, like, _slept_ with Zoey? He might try to seduce Dana, and if Dana didn't save herself for him, Logan thought, someone would pay. Wait, was it Dana he wanted.

Logan, for the first time in his life, was confused—Dana or Charlotte?

**bReAk**

"Haha, that's hilarious," Jem laughed. Charlotte smiled up at him. He had a cute laugh.

"I know, man," Ryder agreed, half-looking at Jem and half-checking out Rebecca Collins who was sitting at the neighboring table. Word had it that she had broken it off with her long-term boy Marcus, and Ryder was in the market for a new girl.

"Charlotte, what language do you take?" Jem asked her.

"Spanish," she replied. "How about you?"

"French," he answered.

"Ooh la la," Charlotte batted her long eyelashes.

_Wait, am I flirting with _Jem? She asked herself. One look at his twinkling hazel eyes and she had the answer. _Yes, I am. And so what? He's cute, and funny, and…wait, do I LIKE Jem?_

And at the exact same moment, Jem was thinking, _I wonder where Nicole is. She's so great._

**The end! (of the chapter)**

**What did you think? The ending was suckish, I know, but basically Charlotte kinda likes Jem and Jem kinda really likes Nicole. Hmm, do I spy a love triangle? And of course, there's Ty, who Zoey likes and who likes Charlotte, and Chase, who has had his heart broken about 1,000 times, and Logan…who is just CONFUSED! Want more? Baby, all you gotta do is review.**


	15. The Bet

**Chapter fifteen**

**Hey guys back again! Thank you 4 reviewing I LOVE U ALLL! YESS I DOO! Anywayz some shoutzz:**

**-LovelyLauren- yeah, it was, but this one is longer! Hope u like it I really really do!**

**-hersheys-kisses- cute pen name! Hershey kisses yum yum! Anyway, thanx 4 both reviews! **

**-music4mysoul- yeah, i know, but i feel like thatz what being a teen is all about. u know, one second u like him…the next u don't and u like his friend…**

**-annimouse- yeah, u did. itz ok, we all have a little Nicole in us!**

**-tutorgrl323- omg i'm so glad u do! really!**

**-Callmemaddy- hehe thanx. WOW is good…rite?**

**-topazchick08- yeah I know! so many! u gotta luv being a teen…**

**-DSFDS- trust me, I'm soo glad**

**-Starburst104- alrite this is gonna sound weird, but I really like the word, Chappie! Enjoy Chappie 15…**

**-Scatletemerald- omg how did u know Logan's twin was gonna be in the story! Lol jk…glad u love it!**

**THANK U 4 REVIEWING I HEART U ALL!**

Dana laughed at one of Nate Clinton's lame-ass jokes. It was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, and normally she would have said so, except that she wanted to make Logan jealous by flirting with Nate. Because as much as she hated to admit it—she still had feelings for him. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her earlier, but she had been so taken aback that she had pretended to be angry. In actual fact, it had felt pretty damn…_good_.

Logan noticed Dana looking at Nate like his was frickin God and laugh at something he said, probably one of his notoriously corny jokes. Man, Dana was fine! She wore dark wash jeans, a black tank top, and her curly dark locks with blonde highlights were compressed into a tight ponytail. To Logan, her hair symbolized her. Wild and uncontrollable, but at the same time she could be tamed when the right thing was put into action. Logan knew he was the hair tie—when tied tight enough (or, in his case, kissing hard enough) he could make Dana Cruz do anything.

Logan shifted in his seat and grinned. All the thoughts about kissing were making him feel the urge for some serious action. He got up and crept up behind where she was sitting. "Hey there, Dana," he cooed in her ear.

Dana turned around and smacked him across the face that for a second he didn't know what hit him. Her table erupted in laughs (except for the other girls, who thought Dana was crazy for rejecting _the_ Logan Reese), and cursing darkly Logan staggered away. So much for that idea!

But suddenly Alyssa Rivers sauntered up to him, stood on tip-toe, and wrapped her arms around Logan.

"Uh…what are you doing, babe?" he asked her, even though he enjoyed how her, um, _assets_ were pressing against him.

"Logan, we haven't talked in a while," Alyssa pressed her body even harder onto him, and her lips were extremely close to his. "Since that little argument we had at Piers."

Logan paused a moment before speaking. "Ah, you mean the one where you told Dana that I chose you over her, and I told you the truth, which was that I don't really like you, you're just a brainless bimbo who throws herself at guys?"

"That's the one," Alyssa replied, not seeming a bit insulted by his blunt honesty. "And how would you like it if I threw myself at _you_?"

Alyssa kissed him hard on the mouth, in front of the whole cafeteria, which fell silent. The expressions were priceless; the guy Alyssa had made out with earlier that day, Teddy Rogers, looked confused and angry, Natasha Gram, who everyone knew was obsessed with Logan, looked ready to take Alyssa on. "Oh no she didn't!" Natasha turned to one of her friends. "Shanay, tell me that that slut did _not_ just kiss my boy."

"Sorry, Natasha," Shanay replied. "But don't worry you can take her."

"Damn straight," Natasha answered, standing up. "Hey, Alyssa!"

Alyssa tore away from Logan, and faced Natasha. The two girls looked each other up and down. Finally, Alyssa said, "Yes?"

Natasha blew a strand of dark brown hair from out of her face. Her family had moved to California from Puerto Rico a few years back, she had the sexiest was of talking, a combination of a Spanish and ghetto-fabulous slang. She wore low-cut Union Bay jeans and a cropped black Rocawear jacket, so there was at least seven inches of dark tan flesh exposed. Slung around her jeans were multiple gold chains, and slung around her neck was about ten Mardi Gras beads.

Natasha narrowed her dark, almost-black, almond-shaped eyes and spelled out with her incredibly full lips: "Back off, Bitch."

Alyssa placed her hands over her own over-exposed hips. "Not a chance, _loca chica_."

"Hold me back, someone hold me back!" Natasha cried. "'Cause ima mess up that _sucio perra_ for making fun of my native tongue!"

Shanay told Alyssa, "Damn bitch, I'd hella hate to be you. Natasha can fuck anyone up and fuck 'em up good."

"Really?" Alyssa asked. "'Cause I know Natasha would love to be me. You know, my kissing Logan and all."

Natasha looked ready to throw a punch. "_Estúpido muchacha_, if I wanted Logan I would have him. I just happen to have some _orgullo_!"

"Huh?"

"PRIDE!" Natasha snapped. "Oh _dios_, It's 7:30! I gotta meet with Mrs. Ray about my report! But this be a warning, biotch: watch…your…back."

Logan let out a low whistle. "Damn…you two wanna have a mud fight or something?"

**bReAk**

Later that night, Zoey plopped down on her bed and sighed. The taunting of her classmates still haunting her. She used to be mega-popular, but now everyone was calling her Zo-ho! And it was all Rachel Adam's fault. "Why me?" Zoey wondered a loud.

"C'mon, Zo, it can't be that bad," Chase smiled, stepping into her room.

It didn't both Zoey that he hadn't knocked, or that he had been listening to her private thoughts. "Don't you mean Zo-ho?" she asked glumly.

"No way," he sat down on the bed next to her. "I mean _Zo_."

Zoey suddenly realized that it was the first time he'd called her Zoey since their fight, where he had insister on calling her Zoey. "Chase…" she started.

"No, let me," he held up a hand. "You know what I realized?"

Zoey was puzzled. "Uh…what?"

Chase looked down. "The happiest time of my life was when—was when—"

"When what?" Zoey urged him.

Chase looked at her. "When we were dating. And I just…I just want to go back."

Zoey felt goose bumps rise on her arms. "Oh, Chase! I—I love you too!"

She flung her arms around him and he grinned. "So you wanna…give it another try?"

Zoey broke away. "Only if you do," she told him shyly.

"Of course I do, Zo."

The two hugged again and they both felt like they were floating on Cloud 9. But wait, isn't someone being forgotten about? Hint: his name starts with an _N_ and ends with an _ate_.

**bReAk**

Charlotte, Logan, Jem, Ryder, Ty, and Sean hung out in the lounge, and they were alone. Alyssa had gone straight back to her dorm after the little fight with Natasha, who was at the moment listing ways to kill Alyssa. All the girls fighting over him had Logan in a pretty cocky mood.

"Dude, I could so have any girl in this school," he bragged to the other guys.

_Not me_, Charlotte felt like adding, remembering at the last second that he _had_ had her. Well, sort of.

"Leah Daniels?" Ty challenged. "She asked me out my first day. And I hear she's really picky."

Logan snorted. "Please, Miss Daniels is old news. She practically pounced on me in the caf second day of school."

"You couldn't have Nicole," said Jem.

"Why would I WANT her?" Logan shot back. "She'd freaking talk my ear off!"

"Doesn't matter if you'd want her or not," Ryder put it. "Question is, _could_ you have her."

"Hey," Charlotte said, suddenly remembering something that had happened earlier that day. "You could never have Quinn."

Everyone stared at her. "_Quinn_?"

Charlotte remembered how Quinn had told her that she was completely finished by, as she put it, 'the male species'. "Yeah, Quinn," she smiled smugly.

"I totally could," Logan said, but at the same time Charlotte shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah I could!" Logan told her.

Charlotte shook her head again and smirked.

Ryder grinned. "Let say we make this interesting. Logan, if you're going out by Quinn in…let's see…a month, Charlotte has to…uhh…well what do you want her to do?"

Logan smirked. "She has to go out with Danny Mo."

Charlotte tried not to gag. Danny Mo was the dorkiest, ugliest, smelliest guy at PCA. "And when I win, Logan, you have to shave your head."

"Are you serious?" Logan's jaw dropped. "Fine…but in addition to dating Danny you also have to make out with him in the middle of the caf, when the whole school is there."

Charlotte gulped, but quickly shook off her doubt. Logan and Quinn…it just wouldn't work. "Deal."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

**bReAk**

The next day Zoey and Chase met in the park under a mango tree.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

Zoey smiled bashfully. "Thanks…so are you."

Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, yes, I was aiming for beautiful when I got dressed this morning."

Zoey laughed and didn't feel a bit embarrassed about her mistake. Chase just made her feel so…comfortable. "So how are, gorgeous?" she teased.

"Perfect now," Chase replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Zoey giggled. "Me too," she breathed.

At least now we know who's going to win the cutest couple award!

Chase was so happy to be back together with Zoey. "Zo, I—I love you."

Zoey stopped breathing. "Really, Chase."

"Yes, really. When I'm with you I just feel so good. I swear its love."

Tears of happiness leaked from Zoey's eyes. Chase was a little surprised; he hadn't expected her to _cry_. "Zo are you…are you okay?"

Before she could reply Zoey gave a loud sneeze, followed by a hacking cough. "I can't—can't—I can't breathe!" she choked out.

"Yeah, it is a little overwhelming; being told someone loves you, isn't it?" he asked wistfully.

Zoey gripped her throat and Chase suddenly realized something was wrong. He leapt up quickly. "Zoey! You—I mean what's wrong?"

She didn't make a sound, but he face was starting to turn blue.

"Zoey!" Chase screamed. "Someone, help! She can't breathe!"

Everyone stared, pointing and gasping. Mr. Addison, the biology teacher, ran up to the couple and grabbed Zoey, all the while barking out orders. "Lana Parks, get out that cell phone you're always talking on in class and get us an ambulance! Marcus Davison, go tell the vice-principal that we have an emergency! ASAP, people, _ASAP_!"

Chase stared after his new girlfriend in shock. He had a sinking feeling that if she was already turning purple, everything was too late.

**bReAk**

Natasha Gram paced around her room in circles. "Damnit, Shanay, Logan Reese is FINE!" she said to her friend.

"Agreed," Shanay told her. "But what about Michael Barret? I mean hello, have you _seen_ him on the court? Two Words: Hot Tay."

"You do have a point," Natasha said, sitting down and taking off her gold sling-backs. "Damn, look at these blisters. I knew Kimora Lee should never have gone into footwear."

"Again, Agreed," Shanay replied.

"But even with my blisters I'm still ten times hotter than that _feo animal-muchacha_ Alyssa, right?"

"Agreed!" Shanay agreed for the third time. "But how you gonna get her to back off your man?"

Natasha grinned Malaciously. "Don't worry, _mi favorito hogar-muchacha_. I have a plan so vicious that if the bitch doesn't kill herself, Imma give her mad props."

**SO.,.what did you think? Short, I know. But the rest can't be said until the next chapter. Anyway, plz review answering the following question:**

**-what did you think of Natasha? Any suggestions 4 her character or ideas for what she should do next? Should I continue having her in the story?**

**- who do you think is gonna win the bet? Who do you want to win? Which punishment is worse, do you think?**

**REVIEW, CUZ I GOTTA KNOW WHAT U THINK! KISSES! 3**


	16. help me out

**Sry but this isnt chapter 16. thanx reveiwers but ur message from mee will be in the next chapter. if there is one. basicaly, should i continue? i still ive added 2 many OC's and idk how to get rid of them, should i just stop? plz tell meeeeee**

**luv,**

**the author that luvs ya more than lifeee**


End file.
